Everything In Between
by Naruhina321
Summary: Everything is preventing Naruto from being able to talk to Hinata about what she said so long ago. Fear, Stupidity, War, Truth, Lies, People, Jealousy, Rumors, Secrets, but this is just Everything In Between what could be the best relationship either of them has ever had. And unless they fix all of it they won't be together...ever.
1. The Past Hurts, Old Friend

_**Hi you guys, told ya I'd be back! Lol I've been working on A lot of naruhina fanfics and I decided to start publishing this one. I'm going to be doing them one by one so don't you worry, and none of them are OneShots! I feel like I've accomplished something, lol anyway srry I talk too much, enjoy the story!**_

_**Urusai - Shut Up**_

* * *

><p><em>Some believe that without pain and suffering you cant be happy, and that you can't be happy if you aren't sad first. They believe your dreams can become a reality and that you wouldn't be destined to live in a cursed world where the one you love dies, and the one you trust betrays you.<em>

_Everything can be absolutely perfect._

_That sounds just about right doesn't it?_

_Well others believe that if you were to live in such a world that nothing good would come out of it. No one would learn to be strong and no one would be truly loved. Everything would be taken for granted._

_This sounds true right?_

_But how do you choose?_

_Here's how...you don't._

_You honestly don't have a right to choose if the worst of things haven't happened to you. In the ninja world if you have one friend that's still alive you should consider yourself lucky. Who know's what might happen. _

_Your village could be randomly attacked by a demonic spirit killing the ones important to you, and forcing you to seal the spirit inside your own son completely ruining his life, and killing you and his mother in the process._

_Or your clan could be massacared by your eldest brother the one you loved very much, the one you thought you could trust. He could be the one to have the very blood of both your parents on his hands and turn you into a cold heartless being seeking nothing but revenge._

_Or better yet...you could see your best friend end the love of your life even after her promised your deceased body that he would protect her with his own no matter what. _

_Do you think it's possible to plan such a 'perfect' world where the dead come back to life, where the one you love is forced to love you back?_

_Who knows..._

_The Shinobi world has been through so many wars already, and is currently on the 4th._

_But it must be rare to be on the battlefield twice. _

_To have survived the Third Shinobi War and be in the fourth, you'll see unexpected friends and enemies._

_It might be crazy, but..._

_Your old friend is back..._

* * *

><p>"You guys we must hold him off until Naruto arrives!" Yelled Shikamaru to the group.<p>

Everyone is putting in what they have, fighting the white zetsu's and trying to land a blow on Obito.

"HAAAAH!" Yelled Sakura flying towards Obito her fist ready to land a blow.

She went right through him hitting the ground behind him with a force.

Obito took the oppurtunity to kick her away sending her flying.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba and Akamaru came in flying while he was distracted, but missed him as well smashing into the rocks Sakura had smashed behind Obito.

In anger Kiba grit his teeth as Akamaru wimpered in pain.

Everyone was trying their hardest.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutoboi, and Minato were helping the Shinobi alliance, fighting the Zetsu's and protecting them from surprise attacks.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I'm going to go and help Kakashi and the others. They seem to need help and I'm sure you three can manage without me." Minato told Sarutobi and the past Hokages.

Sarutobi nodded and Minato flashed to the main battle just in time to hear familiar voices and familiar names.

"Obito, why are you doing this?" Questioned Kakashi.

Minato tunred immediately at the sound of Obito.

'Obito?' He thought confused.

"Kakashi, I can see that you are still so naiveObito told him.

Then he continued.

"I guess you could say that since that day, since Rin's death, I've been a little sour, maybe even a little naive myself but understand me when I say if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to end you just like you did Rin."

The battlefield was silent. Everyone was frozen looking at Obito.

Kakashi couldn't say a thing.

Minato's face was solemn .

Minato already knew what had happened on that mission, Kakashi had told him. The truth was that Rin told Kakashi to kill her so that the enemy couldn't get her. Kakashi obeyed.

But Minato knew Kakashi didn't care and that he still blamed himself.

Kakashi clenched his eyes shut.

"Your right, why should I be around if I can't even protect my comrads, if I can't even keep a promise to a friend." Kakashi told him defeated.

"K-Kakashi-sensei" croaked Sakura "Don't give up, we promised Naruto...remember?"

Minato lit up at this name.

'Naruto...my son?'

Then he looked around and saw all of Naruto's friends.

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Neji, and Hinata.

He could see some with wounds or some lying paralyzed on the floor, and about two of them with broken limbs and they all had Kunai's lodged in them somewhere.

They were all fighting for their lives. Not only that but they were waiting for his son.

'Why?' He thought.

"Naruto eh?" Said Obito "You are all useless if you must wait for him"

Obito tried putting on a brave front, but in his mind he knew that Naruto was quite a bit of trouble. In all honesty he was the only thing in the way of his and Madara's plan

"He is just as useless and pathetic as you are" continued Obito.

Everyone just stared at him with anger and hate.

"That kid won't survive this war with his illusions. All he is doing is wasting his time trying to follow his dreams, and protect you all. He shouldn't even be alive, he's the nine tailed junchuriki! He is a waste. His dreams are useless. That's why in this new world I'm creating there will be no Naruto or anyone like him. He won't be able to be loved, protected, or become Hokage."

Hinata had her fists clenched and was looking down, crying.

"Urusai..." She whispered sobbing to herself.

Everyone saw her. Neji knew how she felt about the blonde and so did everyone else.

Kakashi heard her whisper and jerked his neck up looking at her.

Minato following Kakashi looked at Hinata as well.

They all saw the state she was in. She looked just about ready to pop.

"So, when Naruto gets here his comrads and father can watch as I end him. He's useless any-"

"URUSAI!" Screamed Hinata standing up.

The battlefield where they were was now quiet.

Hinata's legs shook as she tried to support herself on her own.

She looked up at Obito her hair was messy and blood also leaked down her face and her clothes were stained and drenched in blood as well

She forcefully took a Kunai out of her shoulder and almost fell from how weak she was.

"What do you know..." She asked Obito looking up.

"What do you know about it, HUH?!" She was now staring at him dead in the face her eyes making contact with his sternly.

"Do **you** know what he went through? Do you!? He was hated from the start! By everyone! He didn't have any parents, no relatives, no one he could trust. He didn't have a friend or best friend, he was alone!" She was yelling at him as her hand covered her shoulder wound, which bled through her hand letting the blood flow out as she stood limp.

"No one to love him, to tell him that he mattered...that he belonged in this cursed world. He struggled but still kept on smiling which I, in all the years that I watched him in the academy, never understood! He lit up my world with that smile of his..."

"Well then Hinata" said Obito "Why do you think Naruto didn't leave the village as Sasuke did?"

Hinata chuckled.

That shocked everybody. Hinata...chuckling? At a time like this? This outta be good...

"I suppose he could have. Naruto-kun could've left the village, and he could've turned out like Sasuke or even you, but he didn't...and do you know why?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Because, he stands by what he says" Hinata smiled "that's his ninja way..."

"He promised he would bring Sasuke back, he promised that he would change fate, and he promised he would become Hokage. And so that's where you are wrong about him dying. Naruto-kun is sure as hell not going anywhere until he fulfills those promises because Naruto-kun is strong and brave and I believe in him...with all my being. So if you are going to try and kill Naruto you're going to have to get through me, and everyone here! I have no regrets, I already told him I loved him, and now I will die protecting him..."

Hinata told him confidently.

Everyone took a look at her, a look at her condition.

She was limp, her legs shaking, her hand still on her shoulder, she was gritting her teeth trying to surpress the pain.

Everyone admired Hinata even more now. Not only did she stand up to pain for Naruto, but Obito too!?

'This girl...' Thought Kakashi.

"Hinata really loves your son, sensei" Kakashi told Minato.

Minato smiled. "I know, I can see it clearly. Kushina would be happy to know her, and I hope I survive through this war so I can meet her as well."

"You'd like her, Dad" said Naruto standing next to him appearing from out of now where.

Minato, startled, looked at Naruto who was standing next to him.

"I know I do..." Naruto finished.

Minato smiled. His Naruto was growing up.

Obito seized this moment of silence and went straight towards Hinata with a Kunai.

Hinata moved trying her best to ignore the pain of her broken and wounded arm. She grabbed a Kunai from her weapons pouch and blocked the attack.

Naruto immediately took action as he flashed to Hinata, picking her up bridal style, then flashing back to a safer location near the battlefield but away from all the action.

Obito was shocked to see the girl just disappear, but just let it be, thinking about the others that he had to fight.

Minato following Naruto flashed to wear he was, leaving Kakashi and the other teen Konoha nin  
>to fight Obito.<p>

Behind a rock Naruto placed Hinata down and Minato appeared as a look out.

Naruto knelt down and looked at Hinata.

She was hurt pretty bad.

"Dad we have a small problem..." Naruto told his father.

"What's that?" Questioned Minato.

"I have zero experience in medical nin-jutsu"

"HUH!? What about basic medical nin-jutsu?"

Naruto shook his head.

"First aid nin-jutsu?"

"Nope." He said again.

Minato sighed before kneeling down next to Hinata's form.

He began to examine her injuries, pushing Naruto aside.

He looked at the large hole in her shoulder and the smaller one on her side.

He saw her arm looked broken and when he picked it up she whimpered.

"Well she had a hole the size of a softball in her shoulder, one the size of a baseball in her hip area, and her arms is badly broken. I can't even believe she was able to block that attack, she is very strong."

He continued the examination.

When he got to her legs he looked troubled.

Naruto seeing the look on Minato's face got concerned.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Well...Her tendon has a kunai lodged in it and its really deep in there. Her leg bone is also pretty shattered and her ankle is fractured. Again...I'm not sure how she blocked the attack or even stood up to defend you, but this girl, Naruto. She has the biggest will of fire I've ever seen." Said Minato.

"I know, dad...how can we help her?" Naruto asked eagerly wanting to help her.

"Naruto follow my instructions, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

><p>"So now what? Your savior just ran off with his princess you idiots! That's why you shouldn't be so weak! That's why you shouldn't rely on anyone!"<p>

He yelled attacking them "Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance!"

The flames were heading straight towards them.

'This is it'

They all thought.

They looked away expecting to die any minute now, but...

the flames never came.

They opened their eyes and saw someone they didn't expect to see.

Of all people he was the last person they'd expect to have helped them.

Is this even real?!

They were all frozen with fear.

"Susanoo" He said emotionlessly (like always)

Sakura looked up and saw him standing there as she whispered

"S-S-Sa-su-ke..."

* * *

><p>"WHAT! NO WAY, DAD! I WON'T LEAVE HINATA'S SIDE, ESPECIALLY NOT NOW!" Naruto yelled at Minato after Minato told him what he should do.<p>

"Naruto you must fight Obito first, before Madara gets to the battlefield. If you don't then it will be twice as much trouble."

Naruto knew this was true but he didn't want to leave Hinata here.

"No" he said once again firmly.

Minato's expression had gotten stern.

"Listen Naruto, if you have to fight them both at the same time there is a huge chance you will not survive or win then your feelings and whatever you wanted to say to her won't matter anymore because you'll be dead and she will be too."

Naruto was hit hard by that realization, but he knew that this was true as well. He had to face the harsh reality of things.

He clenched his fists tightly by his side.

"Dad...promise me...promise me you'll protect her. Don't let anything happen to her and don't let her die, please...Can you promise me that?"

Minato nodded.

Naruto stood up wiping a tear from his eye.

"Arigatou, dad"

And with that Naruto flashed away to the battlefield once again.

* * *

><p>"So...now what? You decided to just betray me? You decided to just help them!?" Obito yelled at Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke remained indifferent.

"Think about what they did to your family, our clan! Think about how your brother-"

"Urusai." stated Sasuke monotonously.

Obito stopped yelling and talking.

"You don't know anything, half of the shit that comes out of your mouth doesn't even make sense" Sasuke said bringing out his sword.

Obito began chuckling which then turned into evil laughter.

Sasuke kept a firm gaze on him as Obito smiled menacingly and held his hands out evilly and began talking again.

"I suppose your right, eh? Madara was a fool to think I could manipulate you just as he did me, but me and you are completely different. Cause you see unlike you I had no ties of love with relatives or anything of that sort, to hell with it.

In fact everything happened because of me.

I was the one behind the suspicion of the Konoha Elders, I was the one who controlled the Uchiha Police Force, I was the one who convinced Itatchi to massacre the entire Uchiha clan, and

I killed my parents."


	2. An Easy Battle

"...N-Nani?" Stuttered Sasuke.

"Yea, that's right. I'm the reason your life is so screwed up." Chuckled Obito.

"I...I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Shouted Sasuke.

Obito smiled evilly.

"Why? Because Madara told you the 'truth' behind Itatchi? Give me a break, Itatchi didn't do that because he was told to by the hokage" confirmed Obito.

"Then, why did he-"

"I told him to." finished Obito.

"And why would he listen to you!?" Said Naruto shocking everyone on the battlefield with his unexpected presence.

"Naruto, how nice of you to join us. Now I can kill you both at the same time." Said Obito.

"That doesn't answer my question" growled Naruto.

"..."

"Well? answer his question!" Yelled Sasuke.

"...Itatchi listened to me because I threatened to kill his precious little brother that same night" said Obito with a sinister smile on his face.

Sasuke froze at the realization again. Itatchi would do this much to protect him? Itatchi loved him this much? Sasuke regrets all the times he thought Itatchi was being selfish and mean when he didn't want to play with him. He realized Itachi was just trying to protect him the entire time.  
>He realized and he couldn't help but break down.<p>

Sasuke cried.

Yes he cried in front of the Naruto his Dobe of a best friend, yes he cried in front of everyone on the battlefield, yes he has feelings.

"You make me sick" grunted Naruto at Obito

Obito looked at Naruto and Sasuke looked up tear stains streaking down his cheeks.

Naruto continued.

"You have caused so much peril and endangered so many people just to satisfy your own needs. You haven't even come close to accomplishing your sick goal, you had to start a war to be able to get what you want, and you're still not getting there. You don't want to admit that what you want is an illusion that can never happen. Peace should not be a dream. You need to work hard to **achieve** it, and you should be working hard to achieve it. All this time I thought you lost yourself as a person, but the fact that you had to stoop so low and get help from an ancient relic like Madara Uchiha just proves my theory wrong. You know exactly who and what you are."

"Are you calling me weak?" said Obito staring at Naruto daring him to confirm his assumption.

Naruto looked straight at Obito then strongly told him

"I'm calling you pathetic"

* * *

><p>Hinata opened her eyes and saw blue. She knew she was alive and she knew she was lying down, but...where exactly was she?<p>

She tried to move but one of her arms felt heavy and she couldn't even feel her other arm. Her legs refused to budge and if she some how got them to move even an inch then she felt great excruciating pain. She was lying down looking up at the blue sky.

"I see you're awake" She heard an unfamiliar voice.

Her expression panicked a bit.

"Relax, don't worry" Minato calmly stated leaning over her face to look at her.

"W-Who are you" Hinata managed to stutter groggily as she studdied his features. Oddly enough he looked just like Naruto. Hinata was confused so she just asked.

"N-Naruto?" She questioned tentatively

"Haha, no I'm the fourth hokage, Minato Namizikage, though I can see that you have_ certain feelings _towards my son." Minato told her smiling warmly.

Hinata blushed but soon remembered who she was talking to.

"Y-Yondaime-san! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Said Hinata as best she could.

"Relax, no need to call me that. I'm Naruto's father so _you_ can call me... father in law" Minato teased.

Hinata blushed as her face heated up.

"F-Father in l-law?" Stuttered Hinata. Then realization hit her. "Y-Your Naruto's father?"

"Hai" said Minato.

Hinata smiled.

Minato knew exactly why and smiled as well.

"Well Hinata-chan" said Minato catching her attention "I can see you have taken a liking to my son, and a big one too."

Hinata blushed deeply.

"U-um, well, uh..."

Minato laughed.

"Your a cute one, Naruto is a smart boy when it comes to the ladies."

Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Hinata I can tell you're different, you will benefit Naruto greatly in the future. You will both change so much, and bring peace. I believe in both of you." Minato told her reassuringly.

Hinata couldn't believe she was getting this praise from the fourth hokage, and from the sound of it, it looked he wanted her and Naruto together.

She began to daydream.

Her and Naruto together...

Naruto...

Hinata opened her eyes widely in realization.

Naruto!

She some how shot up quickly.

"Where is he? Where's Naruto?!" She shouted sitting up. She felt great pain but didn't care, she wanted to know where Naruto was.

Minato shocked at her sudden outburst backed up quickly.

"Where's Naruto?!" She asked again.

Minato calmed down before telling her "He is at the battlefield fighting Obito."

"What? We have to help him!" She said trying to get up.

She fell right back down on her back in pain.

"Hinata you know you can't do anything in your condition." Minato told her.

"Then why don't you go help him?" She insisted.

"Because, I promised him I would protect you." He told her.

Hinata stiffened. Naruto wanted to protect her still.

* * *

><p>Obito got a stern look on his face.<p>

"Pathetic?" He repeated back "I'm pathetic? Take a look at what you all needed to do to beat me one man! If I had to say, I think you would be the pathetic ones!" Shouted Obito offended.

Naruto stared at him "No we joined forces for good. The more tries it takes you the enemy to accomplish this little dreamland of yours the less I take you seriously as a threat. I mean come on, whats stopping you from doing it?" Naruto taunted.

Obito was now enraged.

"Kid that mouth of yours is going to get you into so much trouble, I'll do you a favor and rip it off!" Obito yelled flying towards him.

Naruto had made shadow clones before Obito came towards him. He would use the demolished landscape to his advantage.

As soon as Obito had gotten close enough a whole bunch of Naruto's shot out with Giant Rasengan's.

"Odama Rasengan!" The all yelled flying towards him.

Obito chuckled at his tactic.

All the Naruto's flew right through him, rasengan's and all.

Then as soon as he had solidity Naruto came from above with

"Futon, Rasen-Shuriken!"

Obito didn't evade the attack fast enough and was caught in it.

The jutsu took over Obito.

A blinding light was seen as everyone turned away or put their arm over their face to cover it. Everyone could hear Obito's agonizing screams.

The light was soon engulfed by darkness and his screams died down.

Then it had left as if it had been covered quickly by something.

Obito's lifeless body then fell to the ground.

After about 15 seconds everyone slowly turned their heads back and lowered their arms. They looked at where Obito once stood ready to take his own life.

Everyone was shocked for that to have been so easy...'there must be a catch or something that we didn't grasp.' The all thought.

'He can't be dead' thought Kakashi 'Not that easy'

Even though everyone was thinking the same thing, that he couldn't die so easily, they kept their mouths shut not wanting to start uproar and upheaval with the tired Shinobi's.

An eerie thinking silence took over the battlefield.

Everyone was lying around injured in some sort of serious way. Whether it had been by a kunai or jutsu nobody on this battlefield would leave in once peace.

Naruto was breathing unevenly, back against the rocky wall behind him. He was holding his side, blood all over his body.

Sasuke was on the floor near Naruto only he was on his back, body sprawled out in a star.

Everyone was glad that fight was finally over, but knew they would soon have to fight Madara.

They were already worn out and wondered how they could beat someone immortal.

"Oi!"

Suddenly there was word from Inoichi at the HQ.

He was communicating with a mental message.

"I have news for everyone! For those of you fighting reanimated bodies you may have noticed that the ones helping Madara may have stopped fighting and that they are no longer reanimated. Someone has stopped the reanimation Jutsu taking Madara Uchiha in the process. That means that when unit 4 defeats Obito the war will finally be over!"

Kakashi froze upon hearing this. 'Wait...how can Madara get killed, he's immortal?' Thought Kakashi.

Ino mentally communicated with her father "Otou-san, we just defeated Obito."

Everyone froze when they heard that.

What? Madara Uchiha was dead? And they didn't have to fight him themselves? Obito is dead as well?

"W-What about the past Hokages, did they also leave?" Questioned Naruto concerned for Hinata. If Minato left that means Hinata would be left unguarded.

"No we didn't Naruto" Said Minato in everyone's conscience.

"I'm glad" said Naruto. Though in the back of his mind suspicion arose. He began thinking.

'For a war against immortal enemies this was wayyy too easy. Somethings not right.'

"Naruto!" Called Kakashi making Naruto's current thoughts travel to the back of his mind.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw him without his mask for the first time ever with a smile on his face.

"Good job" said Kakashi to Naruto.

Naruto began to cry. He didn't want to bottle up all his emotions anymore. He cried and cried and cried.

Everyone stayed silent as they heard Naruto crying in their conscience.

The cry of a hero with strong will and a broken heart...

"So we can declare this war over! Good prevails in the 4th Shinobi World War!" Shouted Inoichi once more.

Everyone around celebrated as best they could being injured and all.

They cried, cheered, and fist-pumped, while hugging one another.

Sasuke was still lying on his back on the floor looking up at the blue sky. He didn't feel like moving, he just kept thinking.

'How was he behind all of that? Where did Obito come from? Why did everything happen the way it did? Why aren't I dead?'

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<br>Please Review!


	3. Recovery and Death

Hinata could hear a loud familiar voice.

"Dad, how is she" said the voice as it approached.

'Naruto-kun...' She thought

"She is still breathing but she is in critical condition. We need to get the best medical ninja to her **now**."

"Well dad, the thing is that the best medical ninja right now is healing the most legendary medical ninja at the moment so there is no one who can help us" said Naruto regretfully.

"Well then I guess we will have to do it ourselves" stated Minato matter of factly.

"Really dad? What do you know about that kind of stuff?" Naruto asked Minato thinking that he couldn't be of any help.

"Well, as a matter of fact" Minato told him "I know enough to save her life, so I suggest you drop the attitude and help me if you want your future wife to live." Minato teased Naruto trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto blushed.

"Hai, Hai, whatever you say" Naruto surrendered.

"Well then let's start."

* * *

><p>Tsunade currently lie there as Sakura healed her as best she could.<p>

"Tsunad-sama" she cried "Tsundae-sama...don't worry *sob* I will save you."

"S-Sakura...save your chakra." croaked Tsunade.

"No, I will save you" Sakura was determined.

"Sakura, go heal those who actually have a chance at surviving, those that are on the battlefield" Tsunade begged.

"No" *sob* "Don't you remember what you told me? *sob* The 4th rule for a medical ninja when on the battlefield" *sob*

Sakura was crying helplessly as she tried to heal Tsunade. She cried harder voice shaking as she recited the rule.

"Rule number 4... *sob* No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end..." *sob*

Tsunade tried to smile at her dedicated student.

Tsunade didn't think she was going to make it so she began to speak to Sakura her last words.

"Sakura you are strong, beautiful, and independent. You are who I wanted to be, and to think that you know as much as I do already and you're this young...you're going to be and extroidinary medical ninja, better than me. I believe it."

Sakura kept treating her but her chakra was lessening with every second that passed by.

"Sakura" croaked Tsunade once more.

The green chakra around Sakura's hands kept diminishing, getting smaller, and smaller until...

"Sakura, please be strong-"

It died. Sakura no longer had chakra and the treatment ceased.

"..."

Sakura was silent as she stared at her dead sensei in disbelief.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" She yelled crying loudly as she draped her body over Tsunade's dead one.

* * *

><p>Minato began by telling Naruto to take off her jacket.<p>

"...EHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata not expecting the sudden outburst flinched.

"Naruto stop yelling" Minato told him "You scared her"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not doing that!" Naruto countered back crossing his arms.

"What is wrong with you?!" Minato yelled at Naruto.

"I'm not a pervert!" He yelled back flinging his arms in the air.

Minato stared dumbstruck then yelled at him "Who said anything about being a pervert?!"

"...Well I'm not taking her jacket off, I don't want her to think I'm some sort of creep" Naruto told Minato.

All Minato as a father could think was 'Jaraiya-sensei what the hell did you do to my son?'

But Minato had just about enough of his act and told him "Well if you don't take off her jacket she won't even be alive long enough to even consider you being a creep!"

Naruto crossed his arms once more. "Tsk."

"Naruto just do it!" Minato ordered.

"Why don't you do it!" Naruto yelled back.

"Because, I don't know if you've noticed but, hm, oh yeah, I'm kinda dead here!" Minato said pointing to himself stating the obvious.

"Well you fight just fine!" Naruto retorted flinging his arms in the air again.

"I wish Kushina were here right now.." Minato mubled looking away.

Hesitation. Then "...NO DAD! MOM IS SCARY WHEN SHE'S ANGRY, YA KNOW!" Naruto's demeanor changed completely as he cowered away in fear.

Minato smiled mischievously "I know but your not listening" Minato continued acting as if he could bring her back to life. He faked a couple of hand signs and made up some name.

"Dad please don't-"

Hinata laid there. She wasn't sure if they knew she way awake so she spoke up.

"Naruto-kun" she croaked.

Naruto stopped his bickering with Minato and look at Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto was ready to listen to her.

"Naruto-kun, I would never think you're a creep"

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Hehe, hehe" he chuckled embarrassed.

"Well, now that that's settled, take off her jacket -or do I need to get your mother?" Minato commanded again.

"No, no, no, that's not necessary" said Naruto relieved to have a choice.

He began reaching for her zipper.

'What am I afraid of anyway?' he thought.

'It's not like there's anything wrong with Hinata-chan, She can't be hiding anything, she's nice and sweet, and-and-and-and-and'

Naruto's thoughts were on replay as he took off Hinata's jacket.

'WOAH! THOSE ARE HUGE!' His thought's were out of control.

He looked at her large breasts intently.

'Hinata is _hot! _So, so, so, so, _hot_!' His teenage hormones made his mind run wild with things he wanted to..._would_ do to her.

His hand began moving on it's own accord as it went towards those perfectly shaped mounds.

"Naruto!" Minato said slapping Naruto upside the head.

"Ouch!" cringed Naruto.

"Pay attention, now you're giving her a reason to think you're a pervert" scolded Minato.

Naruto blushed deeply as he finished taking off the jacket.

"Whatever, whats next, dad?"

Minato told Naruto they had to wrap her arm to create pressure to stop the blood from flowing out thus stopping the bleeding.

Naruto took her jacket and wrapped it tightly around her arm as she winced.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan" whispered Naruto.

He tied it then looked at his father for the next directions.

He told Naruto to take the Kunai out of her leg.

Naruto gently raised her leg enough to be able to take it to pull it out, but not enough cause her a lot of pain.

He began to wiggle it loose.

"Ah!" Hinata yelped loudly in pain.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. Gomen, Gomen, Gom-"

"Pull it out, hurry!" Yelled Hinata in pain interrupting Naruto

Naruto did as told and yanked the Kunai out of her leg tendon.

He heard her agonizing yelp of pain, and draped his body over Hinata so his head lay on her chest.

Tears leaked out of her eyes and Naruto just kept on apologizing.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen" he kept whispering.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun" Hinata tried her best to comfort him.

Minato saw a connection but right now was not the time to point it out.

Minato spoke up "Naruto the longer you take fixing her injuries the more pain she is going to be in, so hurry up so we can get her to a hospital in the leaf village soon."

"Hai" said Naruto sitting up as he wiped his tears away.


	4. Confession Of A Confession

The battlefield was being cleaned up and checked for any survivors that needed medical attention.

Kakashi, Yamato, and a couple of other Anbu Opps had been looking around.

Kakashi found Sakura alone with Tsunade's dead body a couple hours earlier.

Sakura was exhausted and had passed out over Tsunade's dead form.

Kakashi carried her to where all the Konoha teens were with Sasuke and told everyone the news.

They were all shocked and didn't know how to react to Tsunade's death but they knew Sakura had tried her hardest.

They were going to join the group of survivors for the trip back to Konoha and hopefully find a couple family members.

Kakashi remembered exactly what happened when Sasuke saw Sakura.

*_Mini Flashback_*

Kakashi was holding Sakura bridal style and could see the Konoha teens in a group talking to Sasuke who remained stoic.

'Must be really awkward' he thought.

When Kakashi finally got to the group he gave Sakura to the konoichi's (Tenten, Ino, Temari).

Everyone looked at her.

All the males of the group were shocked at her state, but Sasuke showed his expression of worry for the first time ever.

'I knew it' thought Kakashi as he walked away silently not having said a word the entire time.

*_End Of Mini Flashback_*

"Yamato, things will be different for the next generation as they continue to grow" said Kakashi as he stood there and looked up to the clouds.

Yamato nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud of Naruto. He isn't that goofy kid I met about a year ago. He has matured and has become incredibely strong. I'd say Hinata has as well. Judging from what I've heard about her personality she has grown the most. But don't even get me started on everyone else." Yamato smiled.

Kakashi stayed looking up at the blue sky. Even as a powerful adult and jonin he admired Hinata.

Hinata really loved Naruto with all her heart and the only one who kept missing it was Naruto even after her sacrifices, but Kakashi had a feeling things would change for the better after everything settled down again.

"Well Yamato, Love can change a person" he said smiling softly.

* * *

><p>It was an awkward feeling as the Konoha teens walked back to the village as a group...with Sasuke.<p>

It wasn't exactly like they trusted Sasuke and they hadn't seen him for years so what were they supposed to say?

'Hey we know you betrayed our village but since you saved us your welcome back as if nothing happened?'

That wasn't exactly a conversation starter.

The one thing they couldn't quite grasp was the fact that he was carrying Sakura and he refused to let other people do so.

Everyone was stealing glances at the once rouge ninja as he carried the new legendary medic ninja bridal style.

All but one person was interested in Sasuke and his return to the leaf.

Ino was looking straight ahead while everyone else kept looking over their shoulder.

She wasn't paying attention at all. She remembers her once strong feelings towards the raven haired ninja, but she let him go.

No... she let her feelings go, after she realized it was just a crush and that she only 'loved' him because Sakura did and Sakura was her eternal rival.

Now they were frenemies and she let her feelings go after she realized she would never love Sasuke the way Sakura did. Ever.

She knew Sasuke was watching her and she knew Sasuke knew what was on her mind.

She wasn't afraid anymore she was just suspicious of him and his 'return'

* * *

><p>Naruto was speeding through the trees, Minato next to him and Hinata on his back.<p>

'Don't worry Hinata, I promise we will get you help soon' Naruto repeated in his mind as he looked over his shoulder.

Naruto felt guilty and stupid.

So stupid.

His expression was that of sadness and his father couldn't help but notice.

"Naruto, whats on your mind?" Asked Minato caringly.

"Hinata-chan" he responded.

"Oh? Don't worry she will be alright you did a great job on the first aid operation and at the rate we are going we should make it to the village a couple hours sooner than expected, So-"

"It's not that" interrupted Naruto.

Minato looked puzzled.

"I know she will be alright, she's strong...but...it's something else..."

Minato looked at Naruto who still hadn't made eye contact with him.

"Well...wanna tell me what it is?" Minato asked.

"Dad...I know this is gonna sound really stupid...but I don't think I love her."

Minato was stunned at what his son just said, but then remembered his son was only 17.

He sighed. He knew that Love was a tricky thing.

"Naruto, it's not stupid...It's actually a good thing"

Naruto shocked finally made eye contact with his father.

Naruto was baffled. "A good thing?"

"Yes. That means that you don't feel forced to love her, and you knowing Hinata knows she wouldn't want that right? She want's you to really love her."

Naruto nodded at this finding it to be true.

"But dad I do like her more than a friend should..." He told his father again.

"Well then why don't you ask her out when everything is settled?" Said Minato smiling encouragingly.**  
><strong>

"Well...Dad, I kinda ignored her first confession..." confessed Naruto.

Minato face palmed.

His mother was right about him all along 'You were right Kushina, he's oblivious to girls feelings'

Then he continued "Well. did you apologize?"

"Well, dad, the thing is I'm not sure if I want to bring it up...you see she kinda jumped in front of pain and almost died because of me...she is also the reason I'm still alive right now and got to meet you when I went 8 tails." Informed Naruto.

Minato was surprised to hear this but at the same time he wasn't.

He'd known Hinata for a couple of days and knew she was _incredible_as a ninja and as a person. So it wasn't that hard to believe that she would do something like that, but it made it hard to give Naruto advice.

"Well...apologize, Naruto."

Naruto cringed at the advice "Dad, are you sure that's what I should do?"

Minato nodded "Naruto if you get serious with this girl you'll have to bring it up at some point."

Naruto knew he was only being truthful and was thankful that his father was here right now.

"Okay...thanks dad"

"Your welcome, my son" Minato said as he thought about Kushina.

How Minato wished he and Kushina could have lived to watch their incredible son grow into a fantastic young man and ninja.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

:)

Please Review!


	5. Hokage

**For all of you wondering or asking, no this is not also SasuSaku but the way Sasuke feels now leads up to the climax of this story. **

**Anyway I hope you're enjoying the story so far please review what you think!**

* * *

><p>-A Couple Days Later-<p>

Konoha's teen ninja's were making their way through the village to the hospital.

The Konoha teen group was weary and worn out, but they wanted to get back to the village so they could relax in peace.

And since the Hokage position was open, with Tsunade having died and all, they knew they were going to be put to work big time to guard any new candidates or anything of the sort. But then again they heard rumors that the position had already been filled.

Sasuke was still holding Sakura, but by now the group was used to it and got over the awkwardness caused by his presence. But that didn't mean they weren't still suspicious.

"Hey, who do you guys think is the new Hokage right now?" Asked Kiba.

Tenten answered "Kiba you do realize that the rumor probably isn't even true? But if it is... I'd have to say it's probably Kakashi-sensei."

Shikamaru took a moment to ponder this possibility but didn't agree, so he answered "Well they needed someone as soon as possible after the war ended to make amends with the other neighboring countries and take care of economic and political matters, and Kakashi is actually looking over the battlefield with Yamato so I doubt he can be Hokage. "

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then Neji spoke up "What about the 4th hokage?"

"Naruto's father?" Asked Lee.

"Yes" confirmed Sai.

"Well it's not impossible" concluded Shikamaru "I mean after all he is the only one with the experience and if he's available during a time like this, I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to have him fill the position.

Sasuke watched them all make conversation. They were all much more grown up. It's insane how much he missed,

Sasuke couldn't help but think that if he had stayed with the village he could've grown stronger too, and maybe the war would have been less likely. He would know everyone and it wouldn't be awkward.

Still he felt that he'd never have been able to get as powerful as he is now if he hadn't left.

Ugh! Now he was confused again, but...to tell the truth Sasuke didn't now how to feel.

Being back in the village was...well weird, but he had to admit it was great to finally be home.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Naruto asked Sakura eagerly.<p>

Sakura hadn't been well when they first came back but she was finally up on her feet, and working again. She was still heartbroken about Tsunade's death and how she couldn't save her but she knew Tsunade wouldn't want her to blame herself so she tried to move on.

"She isn't in the best condition but with every day that passes she is doing better" Sakura told him hoping this good news about Hinata's recovery would make his day.

Ever since his bravery and his accomplishments she has seen him in a whole new light.

"Thank goodness" sighed Naruto relieved.

Sakura exited the room leaving the two alone.

Hinata had been in a hospital bed since she arrived at the village, and Minato was now the new hokage with the loss of Shizune and Tsunade.

So while Naruto was in Hinata's room Minato would be doing the Hokages job, considering he was the only expirienced Hokage and the only one who could teach Tsunade's successor.**  
><strong>

But back to more important matters,

Naruto was extremely worried about Hinata. Even the talk he had with his father a couple days ago didn't completely clear his conscience.

She had sacrificed herself for him again! He was so stupid! Even after her first confession he was still blind!

He blamed himself for her current condition thinking that if he had been stronger and there to protect her she wouldn't even be injured.

His thinking was interrupted by a groan.

"Nnnnnn-naruto" groaned Hinata as she stirred.

Naruto looked at her hopefully.

'Is she finally gonna wake up?' He thought excitedly.

"Nnnnnnnarutoooo" he heard again "Why can't you love me" Hinata groaned.

Her expression was troubled and she looked just about ready to cry.

"Naruto no, don't leave me, please..." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Naruto was frozen in place. Hinata was dreaming about him, and she was crying.

He made her cry in her dreams.

Naruto sat there in the hospital room, heartbroken.

She was dreaming of him. She wanted him to love her.

But...Naruto didn't understand any thing.

How could someone as beautiful and smart as Hinata, not to mention her status, fall in love with someone like him? Even after he left her with no answer?

The guilt was eating him alive! He started to doubt himself.

'No! No, I will not ask her out! No, I will not apologize! And I absolutely will NOT bring up that confession again!' He yelled to himself in his mind completely ignoring his fathers advice.

He was convinced by his resolve of just not bringing up her first confession.

Sure it made him look like a jerk but at least he wouldn't hurt Hinata especially since he didn't have an answer.

He hadn't left the hospital room since Hinata had been checked in.

He refused to leave no matter how much Sakura or anyone told him to.

He even switched from ramen to hospital food for Hinata, if that didn't show how much she meant to him no one knew what would.

Naruto sat there still feeling guilty but refusing to move from the seat.

'Don't bring it up it'll only make things worse.'

* * *

><p>Minato sat at the hokages desk about to open Tsunade's letter on who was to be her successor. It was on the desk right in front of his face.<p>

It could have been anyone. Kakashi, Yamato...his son...

He slowly opened the letter. Remembering Hinata's words on the battle field.

'and he promised he would become Hokage!'

They rang clear in his head.

'So, my boy also dreams of what his mother and I dreamed?'

He unfolded the letter and the name he saw brought a smile to his lips.

Uzumaki Naruto.

It was there. Written in bold ink. His sons name.

His son would become the Hokage after some short training. His son will have accomplished his dream.

Minato was overjoyed and proud to be his father and he knew Kushina woud feel the same, proud to be his mother.

He repeated it over and over until realization hit him.

'My son is going to be hokage, the youngest hokage ever!' Thought Minato excitedly.

"Good job, son!" he couldn't help but say outloud smiling.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

Please review!

Thanks For Reading!


	6. Moment Of Truth In A Flahsback

"Naruto get out" said Sakura as she pointed to the door.

For the past 10 minutes she had been arguing with Naruto to get out so that she could change the bandages around her upper body, including her chest, with fresh bandages.

"No I absolutely will not leave her" he battled back.

"Naruto" she growled rolling up her sleeve with a demonic look in her eyes.

Naruto paled visibly. He didn't wanna get beat senseless.

"S-Sakura-chan, can't you just change her bandages with me in the room?" He asked her.

"No! You pervert!" She yelled at him.

"What the hell! Who said I'm a pervert!" He retorted back.

"Well then get out!" She said pushing him out.

When he got to the hall she slammed the door shut behind him.

He flinched at the loud noise.

'Geez whats up with her?' He thought to himself.

He sat on the bench outside waiting.

'Guess I can only wait.'

1 minute went by, then 2, then 7, then 15, and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"What is taking so long!?" He shouted banging on the door.

When he heard no response he put his ear against the door.

He could hear the muffled voices of Sakura and Hinata through the door. They were trying to talk in a hushed tone he could tell.

"S-Sakura-san, really?" squeaked Hinata.

"Yea!" Sakura beamed sitting at the end of Hinata's hospital bed.

Hinata smiled.

"He wouldn't even let me change your bandages ya know, he insisted on staying in here but I refused to let him. He hasn't left this room since you were checked in 5 days ago. I always see a clone coming back with a fresh bouquet of flowers everyday." Sakura smiled.

"He's really taken a liking for you" Sakura said with the faintest hint of regret and sadness in her voice. She didn't want Hinata to catch it, however Hinata did but she didn't say a word.

Naruto heard it too though he thought 'maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me. Sakura should be happy right? Sasuke's back and I'm not chasing her, thats like her dream!'

Sakura stood up.

"Well your recovery is going great" She said walking towards the door "Do you need anything?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Okay don't hesitate to ask if you need something" Sakura spoke and she slid the door open.

"Alright Naruto I'm done, Hinata-" She interrupted herself when she found an empty hallway.

"Hm?" She looked from side to side down the hall and couldn't find the slightest bit of orange or yellow, just boring white walls.

"Where the hell?" She pondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the hokages office, tied to a chair, duct tape over his mouth, a Hitai-ate tied over his eyes, and he was struggling to break free.<p>

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Naruto was nervously shouting in his mind.

One minute he's eavesdropping on Hinata-chan's and Sakura's conversation in the middle of the hallway outside Hinata's room and the next he's captured by Anbu, tied to a chair, blindfolded, and shut tight with duct tape.

He was beyond mad! He didn't have time for this! Hinata-chan was awake and he wanted to see her, what's the deal?!

"mmhmggmhmmm" his voice was muffled but it wasn't hard to tell that he was struggling.

"Naruto relax" he heard a familiar voice.

"mmmghmmfmmmfmfm!" He urged again as he struggled a lot more visibly.

"Untie the Hitai-ate" said the voice to the Anbu.

They untied it and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?' He questioned in his mind.

"Naruto calm down" said the voice.

Naruto shook his head violently while shaking around in the chair.

"mmmfmmfgmfhfmm?" Naruto mumbled as a question.

"Well you made it difficult" answered the person at the hokage's desk.

"mmmghgfmm!" Naruto looked at the man sternly.

"Take off the duct tape."

The Anbu reached toward the duct tape again.

Naruto shook his head.

He knew they were going to rip it off and he didn't want that.

"Hold still" said one of the Anbu struggling to take it off.

*Snatch*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain people were sure they saw the birds on the hokage building and monument fly away.

"What the hell are you doing dad!?" Questioned Naruto still tied to the chair as the Anbu poofed away.

Minato looked at the document once again "I have some great and important news for you."

"You didn't have to capture me like that, you're still quicker than me ya know" he growled.

"Yes I do know that but what did you want me to do? You were being extremely complicated." Informed Minato.

"So..." mumbled Naruto crossing his arms.

"Look, I know you don't wanna leave Hinata but-"

"Dad you don't understand... I'm the one responsible for all the shit that has happened to her!" He started raising his voice.

"Naruto it's-"

"BUT IT IS MY FAULT!" Naruto had cut him off, he already knew what Minato was going to tell him.

"How so?" Questioned Minato again.

"If I had been stronger...if I was there for her like she was for me...I know it's my fault. I can't protect any of my friends. I'm just glad I'm not gonna lose her." Naruto said somberly.

Minato got up and went to Naruto.

He began to untie his hands from behind the chair.

"Naruto, I'm gonna let you in on something."

The rope dropped to the floor and Naruto rubbed his wrists as Minato walked back to the desk.

"Hinata's attitude reminds me a lot of your mother. Not her personality, her attitude." Minato told him truthfully.

"She is determined to prove herself as a woman and a ninja. People are in her way, but she has an anchor. Naruto you are her anchor. You see Hinata wouldn't have been happy if you had to risk your life to save her. It would have made her feel weak, pathetic, and worthless. She wants to save the hero. And whether you like it or not she isn't gonna let you protect her for life. She's always gonna want to prove herself worthy of someone like you. Because to her you are everything." Minato told him looking out the large window behind him.

Naruto was shocked to hear all this.

"Dad...how do you know this..." Naruto was confused...so unsure of himself.

"I talked to her." Minato smiled when he saw Naruto look up shocked. "I know who she is and I know she accepts you in her heart."

_***Flashback***_

_"Hinata you know you can't do anything in your condition." Minato told her. _

_"Then why don't you go help him?" She insisted._

_"Because, I promised him I would protect you." He told her._

_Hinata stiffened. Naruto wanted to protect her still. _

_"I promised him." Minato finished._

_Silence._

_"Hinata-chan" Minato started conversation "Why do you love Naruto?"_

_Hinata looked at him like he had 6 heads._

_"Why?" She somewhat chuckled._

_Minato nodded._

_"Well, he was treated just as badly as I was when we were children. Even though I come from a noble and powerful clan that doesn't mean a thing. My father is...was so bitter to me before. He constantly called me weak, pathetic, stupid, a waste...I started to believe it was true. I couldn't get over the fact that ever since mother died..." Hinata choked up "Ever since mother died he had changed. He no longer called me princess but a failure. Then I saw Naruto when we entered the academy. At our age entering the academy we weren't told of the nine tailed fox at all. It was a taboo matter in the village, but that didn't stop the villagers from treating him like he was nothing. So when he was bullied and picked on by the students, adults, and teachers I never knew why. He looked just as I did, a normal kid attending the academy. But you see I have a very arrogant cousin and one day these kids pushed me to the ground threatening me and Naruto came to my rescue. I felt a connection that day, that the reason he protected me was because he knew what it was like to get bullied and picked on by others. But yet even after I found out about his pain and suffering, never, not once, have I ever seen him cry, breakdown, or even bully others. He was always so strong with a bright personality. But when I saw him alone sometimes I knew he was hurting, but I didn't do anything and I regret it. I am ashamed sometimes because I didn't approach him before. He had to suffer alone. It took the thought of me dying for me to confess how I felt and...I just wish I could've helped sooner. I just want Naruto-kun to be happy, with a smile on his face...because I love him"_

_Minato stared at her. _

_'This girl...' he thought._

_Minato smiled at her "Hinata-chan, arigatou for loving Naruto" _

_***End Flashback***_

Naruto looked teary eyed at Minato.

"Really?" He asked.

Minato nodded a firm yes.

"Dad, were you ever this confused with mom? I mean...how did you know you loved her?" Naruto asked out of no where.

Minato chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"hehehe, Naruto, it's funny you should ask. Well you're still pretty young so I don't blame you for being confused, but if you want to know I will tell you"

Naruto sat ready to listen.

Minato started.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Review!

:)


	7. Flashback

"Well..." started Minato.

*Flashback*

A young sun kissed haired boy with piercing blue eyes walked alone through the village that night. He was thinking about a certain red haired girl who caught his attention.

'She has the same dream as me' he thought 'she doesn't let others bring her down, and she's really strong.' He had been fascinated by her.

Though she was known as the girl who beat the boys half to death he couldn't help but think of her character. It was unlike anyone else's, so vibrant, talkative, and demanding. He loved it. He knew that the only reason people gave her a hard time was because of her hair. He vowed one day he would make her feel beautiful and that he would get over his shyness and defend her.

But until that happened he was on his way home from a long night of training when the faintest color of red on the floor caught his attention.

He stared at it.

And stared.

And stared.

And...

'Kushina!' He thought.

He flashed to her house in an instant to check up on her.

He saw no lights on which he did expect because it was night time already, but the door and windows were wide open.

He silently walked to the window and looked through. The moon shone brightly into the house and reflected onto broken glass on the floor.

No one was home.

'Kushina!' He panicked again. He went back to where he had found the red thread and looked for any clues as to where they could've gone.

He stood there holding the strands of red hair. He looked up to the path that led out of the village. Moonlight shone upon it. He looked at the path carefully.

More strands, and more strands, and more until he could no longer see beyond he darkness.

He followed the path of red hair gathering each bunch of stands he passed.

Before he knew it he had been able to see 3 men in triangle form. One on each side and one behind holding a rope of some sort.

He saw where the rope led and what he saw infuriated him.

Kushina was tied with her hands behind her back.

She had tripped. Minato wanted to move and help her but he couldn't just jump out of the shadows, he'd be killed for sure.

"Hurry up and get back up!" He watched as the man with the rope pulled her up like she was nothing but trash.

She was breathing heavily and just when they were about to pass the border line of the land of fire one of the men had fallen.

The other two looked around and just as quickly as they looked around another man had been taken out.

The last one standing took out a weapon.

"Show yourself!" he yelled.

Minato appeared and knocked him out instantly.

Kushina was lying on the floor, weak.

He walked to her and helped her rise to her feet.

She thought 'maybe someone else has found me.' But kept walking as if obvlivious to what had happened around her.

"Are you hurt?" said the voice.

She looked up and saw the most familiar face in the moonlight.

Blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, a smiled on his face with his hands around her shoulders.

As she inspected him she saw his brave smile.

"I came to save you" he told her.

Kushina smiled gladly and then fell, her energy drained.

But before she could fall Minato went and grabbed her shoulders and held her her up supporting her.

"You'll be alright now" he told her reassuringly.

Minato quickly moved and picked Kushina up bridal style.

"Hey, wait a minute" she tried to protest softly and weakly.

But he took off into the moonlight as if he hadn't heard her, a smile on his face as Kushina stared at him admiringly.

She was full of wonder as her savior carried her from tree to tree smiling softly.

Then she saw it.

Her hair was still in his hand as he held her the few strands blowing along with the breeze.

"That's..." she started out loud.

"Your hair is so beautiful I noticed it right away" Minato told her.

She brightened up for a moment.

Then disbelief struck her.

"But you've always ignored me" she told him looking away.

Minato answered "Because I know you're strong, in body and in spirit."

"But" he continued "This is a fight between two villages, it's different from your other fights so..."

"So?" She waited for him to finish.

"I didn't want to lose you" he told her smiling down at her.

Kushina again couldn't believe her ears and asked "Even if I'm an outsider?"

Minato looked down at her "Why do you say that? You live in the hidden leaf so you're one of us." He smiled sweetly.

At that moment Kushina's feelings towards Minato had changed her.

The red hair she used to hate had brought her the man of her destiny, and it had become the "red thread of fate".

Kushina had learned to love her hair, and she had fallen in love with Minato.

*End Flashback*

Naruto still didn't quite understand.

"Dad how did you know you loved her though" Naruto insisted.

"I wouldn't have gone after her if I didn't. Before I left the village I thought about why I would endanger myself to save Kushina. A girl I was afraid to approach because of her spirit and strength. Then I realized...I couldn't live without her. I realized that even if I didn't talk to her I didn't want her missing out of my life. I wanted to see her, to be with her, to tell her how beautiful she is. That's when I knew I loved her and that I had to go after her." Minato told him how he had felt back when he fell in love.

Naruto looked down.

Had he felt this way about Hinata in any way?

He would admit that now that he knew the truth he knew he didn't want her missing out of his life.

He would admit that life without her couldn't be the same...but love?

Minato looked at his sons expression of thought.

"Naruto, don't worry the time will come where you will know exactly how you feel without having to think about it, and when that time does come make a move."

"Naruto smiled a bit and nodded.

"You got it, dad" He said as he flashed out of the office.

"W-Wait!" said Minato trying to stop Naruto.

But he didn't make it.

"Damn it! I never even told him what I called him down here for." He cursed.


	8. Love Begins

Naruto walked through the village hands behind his head.

He passed Ino's flower shop and looked inside as he passed it.

He stopped walking and starred through the window.

He saw the most beautiful flower that reminded him of Hinata.

Mesmerized he went in to buy her the flower.

"Good afternoon what can I- Oh! Naruto what can I do ya for? Ino brightened.

"I want that one" Naruto pointed to the display flower at the windowsill.

"Ah okay then, good choice. May I ask, who's the lucky girl." Ino wiggled her eyebrows.

"It couldn't be...Sakura-chan?" She smiled deviously.

"N-No! Far from it!" He yelled.

'Huh?' Thought Ino.

She was confused, who else would he buy flowers for?

"They're for someone special" he said leaving the money on the counter, taking the bouquet, and leaving the store.

Ino stood there suspiciously.

She decided to just let it go.

* * *

><p>At the hospital he entered the went to the front desk.<p>

Sakura stood there back turned towards the door.

"Hello, good afternoon" she greeted not knowing who it was.

She turned around and jumped slightly.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" she said blushing.

Naruto eyed her carefully.

Something about her seemed...different.

'Uhhh...' He thought questionably.

"I'm here to see Hinata" he finally said out loud breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh" she sounded heart broken.

He heard the tone in her voice, but he wanted to see Hinata so he just let her be.

She told him to go on ahead and he headed to Hinata's room.

He slowly slid the door open and walked across the room placing the flowers in the vase on the small table next to her.

He looked at her. She was asleep yet again. Her expression peaceful and her breathing calm and steady.

He prayed she'd wake up as he watched her sleeping form.

As if to answer his prayers she moved with a groan. She tossed and turned this way and that, and slowly fluttered her eyelids open and took a look around.

"Hinata-chan!" He said excitedly.

Hinata, shocked, looked at him but as she moved her neck a light pain shot through out her body.

She had to admit she was messed up pretty bad, worse than everyone else for being so stubborn.

But what was she supposed to do?! When the love of her life was-was...-standing right in front of her?

"Eh, N-Naruto-kun?" Stuttered Hinata.

Naruto grinned at her widely.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so happy your awake!" He cheered forgetting about the awkwardness of bringing up the confession. He didn't even remember the confession now.

Hinata blushed and turned her head away, avoiding eye contact.

"..."

"Hinata are you okay? Need me to get Sakura to check up on you?" Naruto said after her silence.

"...N-No, I-I-I'm f-fine I don't w-want to b-be a b-burden" She stuttered blushing and still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hinata-chan... you could never be a burden, to me, or to anyone." He told her softly.

Hinata smiled but still didn't look at him.

Naruto knew that Hinata was smiling and he also knew Hinata the shy and timid type, but it was good on her.

He couldn't imagine having met Hinata with her being so open and expressive.

He actually liked the idea of having to work to get her to open up to him, that way he could spend more time with her.

"Hinata, I know you're smiling but it's no good if I can't see it" he said putting his hand on her chin and lifting it up so her eyes could meet his.

"There" he breathed.

Hinata was frozen, her lavender eyes glued to his beautiful azure eyes that made her melt.

Then she suddenly snapped out of it, blushing.

"N-Naruto-kun, what day it it?" She asked shyly.

"Don't worry, we won the war. Your in Konoha's new hospital and it's been 6 days since that say." He told her saying that last part solemnly.

Hinata stayed silent as Naruto looked at her.

Naruto felt idiotic! He wanted to avoid any talk of the confession not bring it up!

He saw her looking around the white room trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings.

"...U-um, Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her.

"Well I just wanted to, ya know, make sure you were doing well. Sakura told me your recovery was going pretty good, but I didn't want to leave without knowing for sure.

"...Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered.

"Arigatou, so much!" She kept whispering.

"Hinata, I should be thanking you. You risked your life, you put your life on the line for me, you love me-"

"Naruto please, don't bring it up"

He smiled discretly until he finally told her

"But I want to..."


	9. Why Not?

Hinata froze.

Naruto froze.

'H-he, what?' She thought nervously.

'I-I what!?' He thought to himself frantically.

He didn't mean to bring it up it just sorta happened. He hadn't meant to shock her the way he did but that also happened.

His eyebrows scrunched up. He was frightened. He wasn't ready to talk about the confession yet. He didn't want to.

Hinata eyed him carefully.

She caught his troubled expression and thought 'just as I suspected, he doesn't want to talk about it'

"Naruto-kun stop, you don't need to do this." She told him.

He froze. She knew.

"Don't worry about a thing." She smiled at him.

Naruto felt guilty. Yes the smiled made him guilty.

He couldn't help but think of all the pain, all the courage it took to smiled that smiled to him.

A smiled that was radiant and flawless.

"Hinata please I didn't-"

"Naruto-kun, I'm serious. Please just...don't bring it up."

"Why not?" He asked. Now he was starting to get annoyed.

Why shouldn't he bring it up? Even if he doesn't want to talk about it what he said was out in the open! Why is she avoiding this?

"Because" she mumbled "Now isn't the time for this..."

Naruto had had it "Then when will be the time!" He bursted "I mean why do you keep running away from this...I want to be there for you ya know, but you won't tell me how you feel about that confession and I'm no good with feelings especially not detecting them, so if you could please tell me how you feel then maybe-"

"Naruto, I'm sorry to cut you short but I need to check Hinata to see if she's suitable enough to leave today" Sakura cut in sliding the door open.

Naruto looked at Sakura, then Hinata.

He sighed and got up without a word.

Sakura walked in concerned.

"What's up with him?" She asked.

She glanced over at Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"..."

"So...anyway...are you feeling any better?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Yea...can I leave today?" Hinata pleaded.

"Sure if you think your fine"

"Arigatou, Sakura"

Hinata stood up the pain so little that she barely felt it.

She walked out and slid the door shut.

Sakura knew everything.

She had been eavesdropping the entire time.

Part of her felt terrible but the other part of her felt jealous, like Hinata didn't deserve Naruto's attention.

She would never admit it but she had always been used to Naruto chasing her around, and...him not doing it made her feel...lonely?

No...she wanted Sasuke...Sasuke...

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been interoggated by Inoichi.<p>

He was telling the truth. He didn't have a need nor want for vengence and killing.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that nobody, even when Obito lived the village, knew of Obito or his back round.

Nobody even asked because then they would've known that Obito was behind the clan's massacre not his dear older brother.

Something else bothered him too.

That battle...it was too easy.

He just didn't get it.

Madara was an ancient relic, true, but he was also very powerful. So how the hell could he have been taken out by that jutsu?

He supposed he should be thankful, but then again trouble could always come back.

* * *

><p>Hinata left the hospital slowly.<p>

She couldn't help but think about how angry Naruto had been when she told him she didn't want to talk about it.

She thought for sure he'd have been relieved seeing how distraught he was upon bringing the confession up.

Everything just didn't make sense anymore.

So she began thinking.

'What does he want? I mean of course I want to talk about it! But I don't think he's ready for that...and I don't want to pressure him into fake feelings. Should I tell him that? No! No, of course not! Why would I ever... just no!'

She walked around a corner and saw a familiar swing with a familiar person who just happened to be blonde.

The creaking sound of the swing could be heard as she peered around the corner.

Then the creaking stopped and he had gotten up.

He didn't look up but instead just kept walking.

As he got closer she hid against the corner of a fence hoping he wouldn't see her.

He got to the fence and Hinata prayed in her mind 'please don't turn the corner, please don't turn the corner!'

Then he laid against the other corner of the fence hands in his pockets.

She lowered her breathing hoping he wouldn't hear her.

'Damn it!' She thought 'Why didn't I just run when he got up? When I had the chance?'

She stayed there quietly then something happened.

"Hinata-chan"

Hinata froze on the spot.

'What? How did he know?'

She stayed quiet.

"Hinata-chan I know you're there..."

She still didn't say anything.

"If it makes you respond, I'm not gonna bring up the confession" He tried persuading.

Hinata breathed shakily.

"I just wanted to know...do ya wanna go get some ramen with me?" He asked hoping she'd say something.

She didn't say a word, but she did do something.

The way she responded was by leaning off of the fence and making herself visible to him.

He smiled warmly.

"Arigatou" He thanked her sincerely.


	10. The Document

I'm sorry I haven't been updating everyday like I usually do, it's just I have this killer cold and play rehearsals are everyday now, including Saturday's, but the show is in less than 2 weeks so after it's over my other stories should be updated much quicker! Anyway I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Please review and thank you for reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>-At Ichiraku's Ramen-<strong>

"Hey! Naruto my best customer! What'll it be?" Greeted Teuchi warmly.

Naruto smiled fakely "The usual" He dragged his feet to the stool and sat down, Hinata following him.

Ayame came from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Here ya go, Naruto-kun!" She said happily as she turned her head to the companion next to him.

"Oh! Hinata-chan!" Ayame greeted surprised "Whats up you here for the usual as well?"

This statement shocked Naruto.

'Usual? You mean...'

"Hinata-chan, I didn't know you ate here too!" Naruto said excitedly as he stared at her.

She blushed at the extra attention she was getting.

"Oh yeah! Hinata is our second best costumer after you. She loves our ramen just as much as you, only she has more... restraint and self control" Ayame sweat dropped as she remembered how much the fit blonde could actually eat.

"Ayame, Naruto's ramen is ready!" Teuchi called from the back.

Ayame excused herself as she went to get his ramen.

With Ayame gone Naruto used this time to question Hinata.

"So, how come you never told me you were a ramen lover?" He teased.

Hinata blushed "Well, um, you see, i-it never really c-came up in c-conversation" She weakly defended.

Naruto chuckled "Lighten up Hinata-chan, I'm only teasing. No need to stutter so much." He smiled.

Hinata tried to relax herself and laughed shakily.

"hehehe"

Naruto paused.

He stopped moving, blinking, breathing, everything a human being could stop doing for a moment without dying.

That laugh.

The laugh that Hinata laughed.

It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

He had never heard a laugh like that. It was so...just beautiful.

You could hardly ever catch Hinata laughing when you weren't on her team so to Naruto this was something he'd savor and remember for a long time.

Ayame came back with another glass of water breaking Naruto out of his daze as she placed it in front of Hinata.

"There ya go" she said then she walked to the back to help Teuchi.

Hinata and Naruto sat there in awkward silence.

They didn't have anything to talk about.

When Naruto thinks of why he asked her here he remembers the confession and the confession memory makes him want to leave Ichiraku's, but he knew he couldn't nor did he want to leave Ichiraku ramen.

But...he'd do anything to break it. ANYTHING!

Even ask a stupid question like

"So, have you been assigned any mission lately?"

Naruto face palmed.

'Did I really just ask that!' He thought shamefully to himself.

Yep this was going to be a long night.

The look on Hinata's face told him so.

A very long night.

* * *

><p>Minato sat at his desk looking at old documents and such.<p>

He looked through at the names of rouge ninja from the leaf. Each rouge ninja had a folder that stated:

**How old they were when they became a rouge or left the village.**

**Why they became rouge or left the village.**

**Whether they were assisted or not**

**Whether they were caught or not**

**Their death (If they died)**

**Where they were last seen.**

He saw many names.

Folder 1 - Ryuu Shinn

Left the village at 19

Became master thief

_Unassisted_

Caught

Dead

Last seen in Konoha execution center

Folder 2 - Iwao Henshi

Left the village at 23

Secret Spy for the Village Hidden in the Clouds

_Assisted_

Uncaught

Dead

Last seen in the Hidden Sound Village

Folder 3 -

Itatchi Uchiha

Left the village at 13

Massacred the entire Uchiha clan

_Unassisted_

Not Caught

Alive

_Unknown_

Minato flinched at the last one.

'The kid was 13? He massacred an entire clan by himself? The Uchiha Clan!? And was never caught?! HE'S ALVIE!?'

Minato rubbed his temples in grief.

Of course the list didn't stop there but he knew for sure there couldn't be a anything worse than a 13 year old boy killing off his entire clan.

Then he remembered something.

'Wait... isn't that best friend of Naruto's, uh, eh, oh yeah, Sasuke, isn't he a Uchiha?'

He began shuffling through papers looking for any sign or evidence of something that gave him an answer.

He finally found the folder labeled Uchiha Clan Massacre Details.

He opened it and froze.

'What?!'

It was empty.

"Where the hell are the details!" He shouted to himself.

He looked around some more then decided he would have to check the Hokage Documents Library.

'But I can't stop the Hokage's duties for something like that right now' He concluded anxiously.

He was thinking about assigning this as an inside mission for a couple of ninja he thought capable.

But capability wasn't all there was to it, who could he trust?

Minutes later he had written on a piece of paper 4 names and the mission objective.

He stood up and went downstairs to the Hokage Secretary desk.

"Hokage-sama" greeted the secretary bowing her head "what can I help you with?"

Minato looked at her and forced a paper on the counter while strongly saying

"Summon these 4"

Then women looked at the paper and nodded.

"Hai!"


	11. Something's Not Right

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru" said Minato at his desk "please complete this inside mission with secrecy. Don't tell any of your friends, parents, or aquaintences even when you complete the mission. These documents are extremely important and in the hands of the public...it wouldn't do well."

The 4 ninja nodded.

Normally the orange clad ninja would've argued but he didn't feel like arguing with his father. He was focused on Hinata.

"Dissmissed" concluded Minato.

The 4 ninja slowly began to walk out of the office.

"Hey, Naruto-kun" waved Sakura shyly.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey Sakura" he said trying to look past her as she got in his way.

He saw Hinata quickly walking away.

"So, I was wondering if-"

"Sorry Sakura I'll talk to ya later. Hey! Hinata-chan!" He waved chasing after her completely cutting off Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms "the nerve of that guy" she muttered upset.

Shikamaru watched the entire ordeal and wished for once that he wasn't such a genius.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan, wait!" He said finally catching up to her.<p>

She turned around only to see Naruto huffing and puffing out of breath, hands on his knees.

"Geez" *huff* "Hinata" *huff* "You're a really fast walker" *huff, huff, huff*

He finally caught his breath and stood up staright.

"So where are you going? You do know that the mission is in 20 minutes right?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata herself didn't know the answer to this question and she couldn't muster up the courage to lie, but what was she supposed to do?

"No where" she told him quietly.

He looked at hr suspiciuosly "are ya sure" he questioned getting very close to her face.

She turned red instantly.

"H-Hai" she stuttered.

"Hmm, something tells me your lying" he eyed her curiously.

"But I'm not" she pouted.

"Alright if you say so, I'm sorry" Naruto surrendered.

She sighed. Now what? Would they just stand there for the next 18 minutes?

She didn't have anything to say and she had no idea if Naruto had anything to say.

"Hinata-chan, listen I-"

"Naruto-kun" yelled Sakura running towards them.

Naruto was beggining to get aggrivated.

"Everytime!" He half mumbled half shouted flinging his hands in the air and rolling his eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled once more as she stopped in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked her bitterly.

Sakura took a step back.

"Sorry geez" she looked away annoyed.

"No, no, no, that isn't what I meant I... look I never meant to-"

"Forget about it, anyway Shikamaru says he found something at the library and that we should all go take a look" Sakura said informingly.

"Alright we will be there in five minutes" said Naruto as he turned to continue his conversation with Hinata.

"No- he said right now" She lied.

She didn't want them to talk it out. Whatever it was would have to wait.

"UGH!" Naruto said as he stomped to the library.

'What the hell! Everytime I try to make contact with Hinata someone mostly Sakura interrupts! Is five minutes too much to ask!?' He thought angrily.

* * *

><p>The three of them entered the library and saw Shikamaru standing there with an open scroll a preplexed look on his face.<p>

"Hey Shikamru, why start the mission so early." Said Naruto trying to disregaurd the interruptions from earlier.

"Well, I thought this might be...interesting..." He said handing over the scroll.

They all looked at the top.

The title read

"The Real History Of Obito Uchiha"

* * *

><p>Minato had to figure things out.<p>

If what Obito said was true then thats some major flaws in the war and the history of Konoha.

'What the hell, what the hell!' He thought.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this so much, but it wasn't a complete waste of time either.

Something about it he just knew something wasn't right.

He remembered that many times during the war Obito could've killed him or most of Konoha's toughest ninja's so the question was why he didn't do it.

How did Madara disappear so easily -why is he still alive?

What the hell, he's basically an ancient artifact.

How was Orochimaru resurrected? What ever happened to that red haired freak, that shark guy, and that mutant guy Jugo?

This war ended a complete disaster.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Hinata who in turned looked at Shikamaru who looked at Sakura.<p>

"So?" He asked "Who's gonna read it?"

"Not me!" said Naruto quickly "I'm stupid just like everyone says so- I don't think he means that kind of stupid you baka." Sakura cut him off.

*Sigh* Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You're all a bunch of babies" he told them reading the first sentence out loud.

Before you read, keep in mind that this is Obito Uchiha, Shikamaru told them.

They nodded.

Shikamaru read the first sentence.

_"You all said you were willing to give your lives up to catch me..."_


	12. History

_"You all said you were willing to give your lives up to catch me" _

Shikamaru looked around the room at the three other ninja who stared intently at him waiting for him to read on. He stared at the scroll. That's it.

That was the first sentence, and the last one. There was nothing else about that line it just skipped to the history of Obito Uchiha.

"What the hell..." He whispered scanning the scroll once more.

"Shikamaru what are you waiting for read on!" Naruto hollored.

"I can't! At least not from the line..."

"Why the hell not!" Naruto yelled back.

"Because that line ends right there"

Shikamaru showed them.

"How strange" said Sakura looking at the scroll.

"I-I think you should s-still read on" Hinata said softly.

Everyone nodded agreeing with Hinata.

He continued.

_Before the ninja villages came into being, there was the Warring States Period when ninja were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. Two such clans were the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan, who have warred against each other since the time of their ancestors and are revered by others as the strongest ninja clans. Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Hashirama Senju used his power as leader of his clan to enter a truce with the Uchiha clan despite reluctance from its leader Madara Uchiha._

"Pfffft" went Naruto.

Sakura looked at him with a glare.

"We already know all this stuff why-"

Bonk!

Sakura had hit him on the head to shut him up.

"Would you please!" She hissed.

"Hai, hai" shook Naruto.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Alright no more interruptions."

_Konoha took part in the first three Shinobi World Wars. Hashirama died shortly after the village began to flourish, and the mantle of Hokage was passed onto his brother Tobirama Senju who became the Second Hokage. During his administration, making attempts that no other Uchiha ends up like Madara._

_Many of the Uchiha members began plotting a coup d'état that would take control of Konoha. However, there were few members of the Uchiha who saw the dangers from such a venture. One such figure being Itachi Uchiha, who became a spy for Konoha's leadership. I order__ed __Itachi to wipe out his clan__._

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment.

_Around five years after the Uchiha clan massacre, Konoha was invaded by Orochimaru._

_I'm responsible for most of the things that happened -In fact I am responsible for everything. _

_When I was younger I had a happy life. A wonderful perfect life. _

_My mother and father loved me very much. _

_But I didn't need love back then, I needed power. Which I didn't know until I saw the love of my life get killed by my rival/brother/bestfriend...and until my own parents tried to end my own life._

_One night I came home from the academy and I walked into my house where I thought my mother and father waited to greet me._

_"I'm home" I said taking off my ninja sandels and making my way to the living room. _

_I saw no one there and instead went to the dinning room. _

_"O-Obito" My mothers voice shook nervously "Welcome h-home."_

_I smiled and kneeled down next to father._

_"Hi father" I said waiting for his body language to tell me he heard me, but it seemed like I wasn't even there._

_I decided to try and give him good news. _

_"I got 100 on my exam today" I told him expecting a chuckle and a squeeze while saying 'thats my boy' but instead all I got was ignorance. Again._

_I looked away._

_Had I done something wrong?_

_Mother turned around but she wasn't smiling as she handed me my plate of food like she usually would be. She had a serious stare and beads of sweat rolled down from the side of her face. It was palpable that she was nervous about something...but I didn't know what._

_I took the plate of food and placed it in front of me. I stared at it. Father looked at me for the first time that evening, expectantly._

_I took my chopsticks and grabbed a piece of meat. _

_I slowly brought it to my mouth but as it was just centimeters away from my lips my mother screamed and smack the eating utensils out of my hand then she slid the plate of food off the table and the plate shattered as it hit the floor._

_She cried. _

_And cried._

_Slowly cried._

_Cried._

_I looked around and saw my father wasn't sitting there anymore. Then I heard a drawer close and saw him standing there with a knife. _

_He looked confused. _

_"Son" his voice cracked._

_"I didn't want to do this. I truly didn't but your mother couldn't do it. The food you were to eat as supper was poisened."_

_Mother was crying her hair falling and she was throwing up next to the table on the floor. As if disgusted with her actions._

_"Son...I want you to know I love you. Your mother loves you very much too. This is for you and your own good!" Father yelled charging towards me. _

_I couldn't believe it. My mother. My father. They were going to kill me? I thought they loved me. I thought...I thought..._

_I began to cry and after that everything went black. _

_All I know is that I woke up and saw my both my mothers and fathers bodies laying lifelessly on the floor in front of me._

* * *

><p>Okay so this is whats going on.<p>

I have performances this week and I have been rehearsing every day until 8:00pm for the past two weeks I get home at 9:00pm.

So it's highly possible that I won't be posting another chapter until Sunday after that I just have the exams and I'm done!

I'm so sorry :/ I really want to continue this.

Thank you to those of you that decided to stay and read more I really appreciate it!

Much love,

Thanks for reading :)


	13. Obito Uchiha

_I was 8 years old when this happened._

_The next morning I woke up in the hospital._

_I woke up looking at the ceiling and hearing the third hokage speaking out of my room. _

_"The mission failed. He killed his parents. Lets just rule this an accidental kill to ease the suspicions of the villagers." He said._

_A tear slid down my cheek._

_I couldn't help but ask why. Why me? My family...why..._

_My question was left unanswered for another 5 years. _

_But I know I wasn't the same after that._

_I was believed to have died at the age of 13. _  
><em>But I survived.<em>

_Thanks to Madara Uchiha. _

_He answered my question. _

_He told me "Because the Uchiha Clan is and always has been a cursed clan. We are not meant to live happily. We love too deep, we love too much, thats why we can't handle our emotions when we lose someone important to us, thats why this clan is cursed."_

_At first I didn't understand this. _

_How can deep love cause so much hate?_

_But after I saw Rin get killed I understood everything. _

_I truly hated Kakashi for the first time in my life._

_Nine years later a prodigy had turned 13._

_He wasn't a stupid oblivious fool like the rest of Konoha._

_He went by the name of Itatchi Uchiha._

_By the age of thirteen he had already been completed with his life._

_He was truly the most powerful Uchiha ever._

_I made a move under the commands of Madara Uchiha. _

_"Try to get the Uchiha to split from the leaf village" Madara had told me._

_So I persuaded the police force and the most powerful Uchiha to form a coup d'état against their very own village, but Itatchi wasn't as idiotic as them. _

_He stuck to his own path. He found out about all of my plans. Didn't miss a single thing, and he didn't fail to tell the Hokage and the elders._

_Danzo had known about me. So he suggested to the Hokage that Itatchi kill off his entire clan. _

_The hokage took it into consideration and made a final decision. _

_When Itatchi found out of what he had to do he froze. I saw the reaction and coudln't help but laugh. _

_The weak are those who feel._

_Later that night I saw him planning to leave the village._

_I stopped him at the village gates. He stopped walking and turned around giving me a death glare scarier than Madara Uchiha's. _

_"I know who you are" He told me coldly._

_"Good thats less talking for me" I said._

_"What do you want" Itatchi asked back bitterly._

_"If you don't kill the clan I will kill your little brother."_

_Itatchi turned around quickly but he wasn't there, just a gust of wind._

_Itatchi instantly turned back around and headed back to the village._

_The next night everybody was dead -except Sasuke, his little brother._

_-Obito Uchiha_

Shikamaru looked at the scroll shocked.

"What?" He breathed.

"No. This can't be it!" He got frantic and began to look around for more scrolls.

Everyone else was too shocked to react.

Hinata: 'Oh'

Naruto: 'My'

Sakura: 'God'

Shikamaru couldn't believe that there was no more after that. This changed plenty he knew but he needed to understand more.

Why would his own parents try to kill him?

* * *

><p>"DAD, DAD, DAD!" Naruto came running in the office the scroll in his hand and the other three running fast behind him.<p>

"Eh?" Minato looked up from the paperwork.

Naruto placed the scroll on the desk.

"Read it. Now." Naruto demanded sternly.

Minato took the scroll and opened it up.

He began reading.

...


	14. A Kiss?

Minato sat there. Alone.

Upone reading the first paragraph he sent the four shinobi out of the office.

He had the scroll in front of him.

Obito Uchiha.

His old student and wanna be hokage.

Obito Uchiha.

The one who hated Kakashi and loved Rin.

Obito Uchiha.

The one who challenged Kakashi and always tried to impress Rin.

Obito Uchiha.

The one who tried to destroy the leaf village, his comrads, and the world, because he loved Rin.

...

Minato couldn't believe that all this had happened to him. It made it much easier to understand why Obito acted the way he did in the past.

And it definately explained why he wanted to accomplish such a crude sick goal.

He was lonely.

Inside he was dying.

He wanted to be loved,

He wanted to be loved by Rin...

He just wanted Rin...

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura walked out of the building.<p>

They were still absorbing everything they had just come to know.

The truth, written by Obito himself.

Could they trust the information?

Was the 'source' reliable?

Of course not, what kind of question is that!

How the hell could all this shit be happening in the village and no one not even the third or fourth not catch a single thing out of the ordinary!

Or did they know and not say anything in order not to cause commotion?

UGH!

Shikamaru suck his teeth and sighed heavily.

Maybe he was thinking too much?

There he goes again!

But...these were all possibilities.

He looked up to the sky wishing deeply that he had his long time dead sensei to help him out on this one, no matter how bad a shogi partner he was.

'What would you do Asuma-sensei?'

His thoughts were cut off by Naruto asking Hinata to ramen.

"Hinata-chan! Lets go to Ichiraku's, my treat!" He shouted happily.

Hinata blushed.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked her voice low.

He put his thumbs up in a good guy pose "Yea! Come one it'll be fun!" He yanked her arm and dragged her along, leaving Shikamaru and Sakura behind.

Shikamaru sighed and walked off and Sakura just stood there.

'He asked her and not me?' She thought.

* * *

><p>Naruto had Hinata seated next to him and was asking her what she wanted to eat.<p>

Teuchi came from out back with an unusually big grin "Why if it isn't our savior!" He greeted making Naruto flush.

"And who's the young lady you got there" Ayame came seemingly out of no where and nudged Naruto on the side with a mischiveous smirk on her face.

Now Naruto and Hinata both blushed.

"Uh-Um-Uh-"

"Well-Errr-Ya-See-Errr"

Hinata and Naruto both stuttered looking for the right words.

"Uh, We're, Uh, Just...Friends-Yeah Just friends" finished Naruto quickly right after Hinata.

Ayame deviously smiled "Oh I see. If you say so I guess..." She glided behind the counter giving Naruto the 'Mmmhhmmm' look.

Naruto flushed and stood up "Now wait a minute, Ayame nee-san! I'm not sure how Hinata feels being seen and thought of in public like that with me!" He blurted out.

Hinata tensed up. He thought he wasn't good enough for her!? Hinata got real defensive real quick.

"N-Now just hold on a second, Naruto-kun! You never asked me how I would feel about it so don't think so negatively about it!" She said back loudly (for Hinata).

Ayame looked at them talking and knew the conversation was no longer with her.

Naruto eyed Hinata carefully.

"Alright then" he said as he got close to her face, their noses just inches apart "How do you feel about it then?"

She flushed.

"I...wouldn't hate it..I would actually more than like it..." She mumbled.

Naruto leaned closer to her so that his lips were at her ear.

"Hinata-chan" he whispered huskily "I can't hear you if you speak so low with that cute mouth of yours."

Hinata was blushing like mad, she could feel his warm soft breath as he stayed by her ear.

"Hinata-chan" He whispered again.

She shivered at the way her name sounded on his lips that way.

He leaned away slowly and looked at her.

Hinata just stared at him and he stared right back.

They leaned in close and were interrupted with a "Get a room you two!" From Teuchi.

They quickly got away from eachother and were blushing deeply.

'What the hell?' Thought Naruto

'What just happened?' Thought Hinata still blushing like mad.

'Oh no! I probabaly ruined the little friendship we had! I'm so stupid stupid!' Hinata scolded herself.

'I was about to kiss Hinata-chan?' Naruto smiled warmly to himself. He didn't mind though he thought now she probably hated him.

They disregarded the moment and tried to eat their ramen in peace.

After all they need to enjoy what they have while they have it right.

Peace wouldn't last forever especially not in Konoha.

* * *

><p>At home Naruto was preparing for bed.<p>

He had walked Hinata home and they ended up making new conversation, completely forgetting about the kiss that almost happened.

But now the thought came back.

Naruto didn't know what had come over him.

All he knew was that he had the feeling he should be leaning forward.

He remembers looking at those soft pink lips. They were so inviting.

He was willing to take that invitation had it not been for Teuchi-san.

He had to admit deep down he was disappointed that Teuchi-san had stopped him from kissing her.

But never in a million years would he tell anyone that...unless, of course, Hinata-chan asked.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

:)

Thanks for reading please Review!


	15. People

***About 2 weeks Later***

Sakura was eating alone at home. It was very late but she had been working late in the hospital as well so she didn't get a chance to have dinner.

Of course she was still thinking of how Naruto totally forgot about her prescence to hang with Hinata, but then she started thinking 'maybe I'm taking this a little too far? Naruto has always loved me anyway so he wouldn't leave'

Lately the pink haired girl noticed how much more Hinata was talking, making jokes, and laughing with friends.

It was due to the extreme amount of time the heiress spent with the blonde hyperactive ninja.

Leading Sakura to get a little jealous but then her jealousy always went back to the fact that Naruto has always loved her.

The more she thought about it the more sure of herself she became 'yea he wouldn't leave me, much less to be with Hinata'

She continued eating but then there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She said running towards the door.

She opened it and saw the last person she'd expect.

"...Um" Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura..." said the voice.

"...Yes...Sasuke-kun"

* * *

><p>It was 12:46am and Naruto was laying there on his bed.<p>

His thoughta were somewhere far beyond his reach.

He felt like he was dreaming while being awake.

He was thinking about Ichiraku's. He was thinking about the past two weeks of hanging out with Hinata and how he could see her smiling more now a days.

All he could think was 'what the hell was that little stunt I pulled with Hinata-chan? Did I make her uncomfortable? I must've...now she isn't gonna wanna hang out with me! UGH! Why do i have to ruin everything!'

Naruto thought about how whenever he would do something to Hinata how he thought it would send her running, but it never did.

He thought about how he didn't respond to her confessions, how he let her risk her life for him more than once and couldn't save her, how he ignored her all those years...

His brain was finally starting to cooperate with him.

He was finally beggining to understand.

She would never run away from him.

She loved him.

He smiled, now comfortable with the thought of kissing her.

He wouldn't mind and something (more like someone) inside him told she wouldn't mind either.

He still wasn't tired even though his mind was at ease.

'Ramen' He thought to himself getting up and headed to the kitchen.

Reading the clock it was 1:03am.

Opening his cabinet he took a cup of instaramen out.

After putting the water to boil he stood at the stove waiting.

'Knock knock knock'

He jumped.

'Who the hell?'

He walked to the door yawning.

'knock knock knock' came the sound again impatiantly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said sternly.

He opened the door and stood there wide eyed.

"Naruto-kun" *huff huff* "Sorry to interrupt" said Sakura heaving.

Naruto told her "No worries, I was just having some ramen" while thinking 'At this time?'

"Ramen?" Her eyebrows scrunched up "Isn't it a little late for ramen?"

Naruto looked at her and smirked "It's never a 'little late' for ramen" he told her.

*sigh* "whatever, anyway I have something important to tell ya"

"Yea" Naruto answered back reluctantly.

"Hinata and her team went on a short term mission that was to last 8 days... its been 12 days and there's been no word from her other the team. Not even whether the mission's been completed or not. Hokage-sama worries that-"

"Is he in his office?" Naruto interrupted.

"Hai, but-"

Naruto stormed out of his house in his pijamas with his froggy boxers and ridiculous froggy hat to Minato's office.

* * *

><p>"DAD!"<p>

Minato heard the blonde yelling through the hallway.

Minato had been expecting him actually, he knew word would reach Naruto soon enough...even if soon enough happened to be at 1:27am

The door burst open with a raging Naruto.

"DAD! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" He yelled at Minato.

Minato was calm "I told Sasuke to tell you"

Naruto just got madder and slammed his hands infront of Minato on the desk.

"WELL SAKURA TOLD ME! WHAT THE HELL, WHY COULDN'T YOU SUMMON ME OR SOMETHING!"

Minato looked at Naruto sternly "Watch your tone when your talking to me" He told Naruto calmly.

Naruto calmed down a bit more and sighed.

"Alright I'm sorry but... I'm going after her no matter what you tell me, don't try to stop me" He said gritting his teeth, tears threating to leak out of his tightly shut eyes.

Minato watched as Naruto headed towards the window to go after her.

"Naruto" Minato stopped him.

Naruto stopped without looking at him.

"You should probably change"

Naruto looked down at himself before blushing.

"hehehe sure thing dad" Naruto chuckled worridly as he left through the window.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his apartment.<p>

He had quickly changed and turned off the stove, got his weapons holster, opened his first drawer and got his dads kunai out and put it in his weapon pouch, and lastly shut off all the lights before storming out of the window at 2:00am.

He ran through the trees quickly.

He had talked to Hinata before she left and she told him of his mission.

_***Flashback***_

_"Naruto-kun!" Said Hinata running towards him._

_Naruto smiled back at her._

_"Hey Hinata-chan!" _

_Minutes later they sat at a bench and Hinata had been telling him of her mission. _

_"The river country eh?" Naruto questioned trying to recall any memories of missions to see if he had been there._

_"Hai. I will be gone for 8 days with Kiba and Shino, maybe less if things go well" she smiled. _

_Naruto stood up and gave her the good guy pose, with the biggest most meaningful smiled, and giving her the best good luck he'd ever given anybody._

_Hinata smiled and laughed at the image._

_"Arigatou" She said happily._

_***Flashback End***_

Naruto knew where he was headed...

The River Country.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter :)<p>

Thanks for reading!

Please review.


	16. Fear

Hinata was somewhere.

Quiet.

Spacious.

Dark.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

Her vision cleared from its blury state and she saw Shino and Kiba tied up across from her.

She took a minute to silently observe her surroundings.

It was a rocky overhead. She heard water dripping farther away.

A cave.

A cold silent cave.

She looked at Shino and Kiba again.

She would help them but her hands were tied behind her and her feet were tied as well.

She started moving trying to free herself from the ropes grip but then a deep voice stopped her movements.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" it said.

Hinata froze.

"Oh excuse me where are my manners! I am Akarui, leader of our group Darkness"

She heard the person stand up.

"Well since you're awake, maybe you'll give me the information I need" He stopped in front of her smirking.

"Believe me when I say not to resist"

He got down in front of her face.

"Unless you want me to hurt you"

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped through the tress alone. He was angry.<p>

What the hell was delaying her return home!

She promised she'd be alright.

He was afraid.

Afraid that she was getting hurt.

Afraid that she was lost.

Afraid that he would never find her.

Afraid that she was already dying...or dead.

He stopped himself from thinking any further.

No he wouldn't think like that, not today.

Hinata was strong. She wouldn't die...she couldn't...

He needed to remain positive if he wanted to save her.

He couldn't let the time slip away, he had to hurry so he could bring her back.

For once Uzumaki Naruto was actually afraid.

* * *

><p>Minato had just sent<p>

Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shikamrau, Choji, Sai, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura to go on the mission to retrieve Hinata and her team as well.

He had heard more details about who had taken Team 8.

A group of 3 elite ninja.

Now you might think that sending all of them is a bit of a force, but there is actually an entire group called Yami meaning darkness. If they find out that Naruto (Savior of the world, also rumored to be new sage of six paths) has killed 3 of their members there is no doubt that they are going to challenge him.

So it wouldn't hurt to send a little bit -okay A LOT- of back up.

It's not that Minato didn't believe that his son would demolish those bastards, but he wasn't taking any chances. He wanted to keep his son alive. Plus as soon as Naruto returned from the mission he was going to be told of the great news.

He's the new hokage.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in front a village in the river country.<p>

There were no people.

The roads looked deserted and the buildings at least 50 years old.

He took a step into the village border and he got the chills.

He felt he shouldn't be there, like he had just stepped into hell all over again.

But he was a ninja. He wasn't supposed to be afraid...and even if he was he couldn't show it. He had to face it.

He went through.

'Wow' he thought 'for the river country this place looked terrible.'

It was quiet.

He looked around more and saw little children and their mothers peering from their doorways, looking at the stranger that walked through their village uninvited.

Naruto looked down the path.

Suddenly a kid came out of nowhere and tried to run across the path, but tripped in front of Naruto.

The people watching from their house froze and looked at the child praying silently that Naruto (a stranger to them) wouldn't hurt the child.

Naruto held his hand out and smiled with a chuckle.

"You should be more careful next time, you could hurt yourself. What's the rush anyway?" He said in a very friendly way.

The kid looked at him horror stricken. The kid shook and screamed as he barely made it up to run away again.

Naruto looked and watched the kid disappear into a house.

"Hm?" He hummed confused.

Then he saw a shadow over him on the floor.

He turned around and saw a mean looking person standing there.

The person had swords strapped onto a pack on his back, dressed in all black and grey. He had an evil smirk on his face and his shirt had a Kanji symbol on it.

_Darkness._

"Hey" he said unsheathing his swords and pointing one at Naruto's chest "I don't believe we've met before"

* * *

><p>Hinata's hear was beating rapidly.<p>

With every silent second that went by it only increased until she was sure the enemy could hear it as well.

"Well" he said expectantly.

"I'm not telling you anything" Hinata shot back defiantly.

"Yes, yes- I was afraid you'd say that" He said as he walked around her.

Then he called "Yasha!"

Someone quickly came merging out of the walls.

"Hai"

"Watch her and make sure she doesn't leave, I have business to tend to."

"Hai" Obeyed the voice.

"Oh, and" He looked at Hinata "try not to rape this one"

Hinata tensed up completely 'r-r-rape!?' She thought suddenly scared out of her mind.

Yasha chuckled a darkly as Akarui left the cave

"No promises" laughed Yasha.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the man.<p>

Then started chuckling.

An soon enough his laughter turned into bawling hysterics as he held his gut.

"AHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE MAN!" He said patting the guy on the shoulder.

"WOOOO! YA ALMOST HAD ME THERE AHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Naruto still mockingly while wiping tears from the corner of his eye.

The man looked at where Naruto's hand was placed, and shrugged it off angrily.

Naruto suddenly eyed the man on account of the change of where his hand had been.

The man wore a serious expression on his face.

Naruto observed his features.

"Oh" said Naruto deflated "You're serious?"

The man sliced forward with his swords with all of his might.

"Whoa there!" Said Naruto dodging "Easy there junior."

The man looked absolutely infuriated.

"Look man I didn't know that you were a serious thug" said Naruto leading to an apology,

"If it makes you feel any better I don't hate your outfit...although a touch of orange woudn't hurt" Naruto told him nodding his head agreeing with his fashion taste.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RANTING ABOUT, PUNK!" Said the enemy, every ounce of patience had left his body.

"God, you're stupid" said Naruto exasperated.

The enemy was pissed off beyond belief.

"I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Yelled the enemy.

"Well it's not my fault you're an amateur villain" said Naruto informingly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY PUNK!?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your little -amateur- feelings" said Naruto.

"WHY YOU- IF YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS TO SURVIVE FOR A COUPLE MORE HOURS I SUGGEST YOU LEARN SOME RESPECT!"

Naruto laughed "Hahaha, as if you know where my friends are- or even who they are for that matter" Naruto told him matter of factly.

"OH REALLY?! TRY ME!" Said the villain.

"Okay- how do they look?" Naruto asked.

"Theres a boy with a big coat and sunglasses, another guy with weird hair and an abnormal dog, and the girl with a giant chest and long hair" informed the villain.

Naruto put on a look of (fake) surprise.

"O-okay...maybe you do know" admitted Naruto sounding defeated.

"Heh" smiled the villain "I told you, and I even know where they are" he said.

Naruto looked up with another (fake) shocked expression "I-I don't believe you..." his voice quivered.

The man smirked suddenly thinking that he had Naruto right where he wanted him "They're at the east gate of the village in the Nikkou Cave" He said.

Naruto smiled then suddenly lunged forward and attacked the man.

The man grunted in surprise.

Naruto lay pinning him to the ground.

"You shouldn't give information out so carelessly" Naruto informed him.

The villain widened his eyes "Damn it!" he grunted breathlessly.

"I told you you were an amateur" said Naruto stoically as he sliced the mans neck with a kunai.

His life ended instantly as Naruto stood up ready to head to where the villain said Hinata was.

As he dusted himself off a child who looked she couldn't be more than 7 years old walked up to him and bowed.

"Arigatou" she said sincerely tears leaking from her eyes.

Naruto patted her head softly.

"Your welcome" He smiled kindly at her mother.

The mother and the others around looked deeply thankful.

Naruto was happy that he got to help these people.

They lived under something he had lived under for half of his life.

Under something painful that drains the little belief you might have in your self.

They lived with it entwined in their hearts, tattooed on their skin, and glued to their minds.

Fear.


	17. Lies

Sorry I haven't been around.

Something personal went down and I was pretty depressed for a while. But I found my writing spirit again thankfully. I can't promise to post a new chapter every day because I still have a couple things to resolve but I can promise you that I won't leave you hanging for soooo long again I've come back to finish what I started.

(P.S.  
>Sometimes my internet connection on my laptop doesn't work for some odd reason. I'm gonna have it checked out soon but since I don't usually use it much I somehow manage, however if I don't post this most likely the reason. My laptop pretty much chooses when it wants to work -.- it totally sucks! But anyhow I'll see how this plays out, thank you thank you thank you soooo much for sticking with me this seems to be the only thing I can escape too :)<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was at Nikkou cave.<p>

He stood there looking for something -or someone- suspicious to see if it was safe to enter.

Seeing no suspicious activity he went to the opening.

He entered then stopped.

He was afraid.

He was afraid that he could so casually just walk into the building without a thing to stop him.

He was silent.

He took one last glance around and heard no one.

He walked in nervously but he didn't make it evident.

He heard voices.

One deep sinister voice, and the other two stubborn, almost as if defending.

He heard a quivering voice light and high pitched.

"P-please...don't hurt them" she quivered.

He recognized the voice right away, Hinata.

"Why shouldn't I" replied the voice.

"Because...I'll tell you what you want to know if you don't" said Hinata.

There was a silent pause.

'What?' thought Naruto.

'Hinata would just give up that easily?'

The thugs had thought they had her.

"Hm" He growled as he walked towards Hinata "Thats what I thought"

Then a quick movement

And then the sound of a punch/kick.

One of the men fell onto to the floor.

Hinata was able to drop kick one of the men in the face and began trying to knock the other two down as well.

"AHHH THAT BITCH! SHE BROKE MY NOSE!" he yelled curled up on the floor, blood leaking from his nostrils.

The other two men went to Hinata and one lifted her over their shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"Ah!" Squeaked Hinata

"Let her go!" screamed Naruto.

He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't stand there any longer. He started running towards the sound of Hinata's struggle.

"Hinata!" He yelled running.

What he saw made him lose it.

A grown man forcing himself onto Hinata with Kiba and Shino helplessly yelling for him not leave her alone while trying to free themselves.

In an instant Naruto punched the man off of Hinata.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Yelled Naruto to the man.

The man snickered as he wiped the corner of his lip.

"Heh, who are you? Her boyfriend?"

Naruto blushed and everyone in the cave looked at him.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters now is that I'm gonna beat your ass right here right now." Naruto told him.

**"Relax" **said the fox.

Naruto heard Kurama but pushed his voice to the back of his head.

He was gonna beat this guy senseless for forcing himself on his Hinata-chan.

...his?

Naruto thought for a moment, if thats what really came to mind when he thought of Hinata...

That she was his Hinata-chan...

Then the man spoke as he smirked "I almost had her, damn...the things I would have dont to her too"

Naruto was losing patience.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!"

The man smirked "you heard me"

Naruto in an instant seemed to lose his control.

His whisker marks were darker and broader, his hair spikier, his nails had grown longer, his teeth sharper, and his sky blue eyes had turned to a murderous blood red.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND SEE IF I WON'T RIP YOUR TOUNGE OUT!" Naruto yelled.

"Wow you talk big don't you?" Taunted the enemy.

Naruto stayed silent looking at him dead serious.

The enemy sighed "Alright, I can see that your not joking. Well then lets fight"

* * *

><p>One minute Hinata's struggling to escape, the next the love of her life bursts in saving her.<p>

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata groaned looking up.

Naruto was battling it out with the enemy.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She heard him yelling in the background.

She felt useless again.

She had put everyone in danger.

She had to be saved yet again.

She had to be protected.

'Why am I so weak!?' She thought to herself.

She hated herself right now.

Shakily, Hinata stood.

For some reason she was able to easily move her hands.

When she looked it seemed that in the fury of things her hands had been untied.

Relieved she untied her legs and ran toward Shino and Kiba who were worming around anxiously trying to escape.

Kiba's eyes widened upon seeing Hinata in front of him.

'When did she escape?' he thought, but as soon as he was free he didn't care.

He stood up running to join Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Hinata heard while untying Shino.

As soon as he was free Shino stormed after Kiba.

Hinata saw the enemy stop fighting as soon as he saw Naruto, Kiba, and Shino all standing there ready to fight.

"My, my, well this is unfair" said the enemy.

"Three against one seems a bit unmatched, guess we'll have to finish this later" his feet began to disappear.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were all shocked at what had started to happen.

"Next time I'll make sure its a fair fight" He smirked as his torso disappeared.

"Until we meet again" he chuckled as the rest of him disappeared.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Naruto yelled to no one.

With the enemy gone all that remained was his echo of mocking laughter.


	18. The New Hokage

"Naruto-kun is asleep"

"Still?" groaned Kiba.

"Hai"

Naruto woke up hearing distant but familiar voices.

He sat up slowly feeling a bit sore.

Hinata looked at him instantly, catching the movement from the corner of her eye.

"H-Hinata-chan, your okay" He said relieved.

"Naruto-kun...thank you" She said breathlessly.

Kiba sighed "It's about time you wake up from your beauty sleep, geez."

"Well, we wont get home sitting her! Lets go back to Konoha!" Naruto cheered.

"Hai!" The rest of the team (minus Shino) cheered.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha Naruto had gone with Hinata to the hokages office.<p>

"So how was the mission?" Minato asked Hinata.

Hinata smiled "Success"

"Excellent" Minato congradulated.

"Minato-sama?" Hinata asked.

Minato looked up smiling gently.

"Yes?"

"Who were the men who kidnapped Shino, Kiba, and I? Why is the River Country living in fear?"

Minato got a bit more serious.

"Well...This group of rougue ninja have taken over. They're killing innocent people, innocent children, they're defying the government and ruining the economy. Basically they've scared the entire country into turmoil." Minato informed a bit downcast.

Hinata watched Minato stamp her mission report with a success stamp.

"Of course I don't think they should be a problem for you guys now" Minato smiled at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled back feeling accomplished.

"Hai" Hinata said and she bowed and left.

Naruto began to leave as well until Minato stopped him.

"Naruto saty here for a minute" Minato told him.

Naruto looked at Hinata and Hinata looked at him.

"Don't worry" she said "I'll wait outside"

Naruto nodded "Arigatou"

Naruto sat down and looked expectantly at his father.

"So, whats up?" Naruto asked casually.

"Well" said Minato "I've been meaning to tell you this for a bit. A new hokage has been chosen, Naruto-sama"

Naruto froze.

'Naruto-sama? That means...'

"Congradulations son. I knew you could do it"

Naruto didn't know what to do with his feelings.

He started crying tears of joy.

"I-I did it!" he cheered.

"I can't believe it! They voted for me! I did it!" He cheered even more.

He wanted to share this happy moment with someone and he couldn't think of anyone better than-

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" he called.

Hinata came running into the office panicked at the sudden shouting.

"W-whats wrong, what happened?" She asked worridly

"I'm the new hokage!" He shouted cheerfully at her.

Hinata smiled the most sincere and truest smile she had ever given.

"That's-that's incredible! I'm so proud! I knew you could do it! I knew you'd get here!" Hinata cheered to him.

Naruto taken over by joy and the beautiful smile on her face, took hold of her hips, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply.

Minato sat there blush painted on his cheeks at his sons sudden move.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening at first but then she gave in happily.

Blush dusted on her cheeks she kissed back.

After a couple of seconds they pulled away from each other.

Naruto was blushing like crazy.

"Um...I...Uh..." Naruto stuttered.

Hinata just smiled.

"I-I...liked it..." She admitted and Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Well then there's plenty more where that came from" Said Naruto leaning in again.

"Not in my office there's not" said Minato interrupting while smiling.

"I don't mind you two swapping DNA so long as it's not in my office" said Minato matter of factly.

Naruto smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Right" he chuckled.

Hinata blushed deeply.

"Hai" she said smiling.

Minato couldn't help himself.

He burst out laughing at the adorable couple.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the BBQ resturant with the Konoha 11 plus Sasuke and Sai (basically everyone) -<strong>

"The new-"

"Hokage?"

Said Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Yep!"

Everyone at the table started clapping and cheering.

"I always knew this would happen" said Tenten.

"Teh, you have a load of troublesome work ahead." said Shikamaru.

"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS DEFINITELY SHONE UPON YOU NARUTO! LET US ALL FOLLOW IN HIS FOOTSTEPS OF YOUTH!" (You can guess who said this right? lol)

"Wow dobe, can't believe you actually made it" Sasuke said smirking.

"Well if they think you can run a village I guess you dont have a little penis" Said Sai.

"Will you quit talking about my areas!" yelled Naruto keeping an arm wrapped around Hinata, which everyone noticed but didn't question thinking that they had FINALLY gotten together.

Neji watched while thinking 'it's about damn time! I was wondering if I would have to spell it out fot the idiot'

Naruto and Sai were arguing while everyone laughed and shared this moment together happily.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you've all noticed.<p>

I'm wrapping this story up pretty soon, and gotta admit I think this ending is gonna suck.

I mean I feel like it's just happening out of nowhere ya know? But I have got to finish this even if it is sucky because then I can eventually start a new story!

I have maybe 2 more chapters.

Don't be mad I have a new story I'm writing. It's probably my favorite one so far :3

So again sorry if you end up hating the story but I gotta move on soon.

I just don't think this is going anywhere, it'll be the same as any other Naruhina fanfic (which I dont want) so I'm thinking of starting fresh with a new stroy since my classes are over on Wednesday.

But Thanks For Reading!

Much Love,

Naruhinagirl321


	19. Our Child

**~Years Later~ **

Naruto was doing some paperwork in his office.

'There's a lot of this stuff, geez' he thought.

Listing the new Genin teams, reading mission reports, ranking the skill level of ninja - the list could go on and on.

He wished there would be more action, but instead he was always stuck in his office doing troublesome paperwork.

He chuckled mentally 'Tsk. Shikamari.'

'Even though I'm sitting in a chair all day, this job gets tiring' he thought.

He sighed loudly and a knock sounded.

He brightened up.

'Yes an interruption from this crap!' he thought happily.

"Come in!" He shouted putting his pen down.

As soon as Hinata came walking in Naruto had gotten even happier.

'YES! HINATA-CHAN!' He cheered in his head.

Hinata sat down and looked at him.

"Hello my love, what do you need on this fine day?" Said Naruto beaming towards her.

He had proposed to Hinata about 3 weeks ago and she had said yes, and then not even a week after such a proposal Hinata and him had engaged in other activities...intimate activites.

Naruto was looking at Hinata.

She looked nervous but thrilled.

"Naruto-kun" she started with a smile

"I'm pregnant."

"..."

"..."

"REALLY!" Said Naruto eyes widening.

Hinata nodded.

"You mean I'm gonna be a father?!"

"Hai"

Naruto smiled so wide he thought his cheeks would break.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he chanted

"I'm gonna be a father!" all over the place.

He went and hugged Hinata, and put a hand on her temporarily flat stomach.

"This is going to be our beautiful child" he said happily "Me and you Hinata-chan"

He looked at her and then her still flat stomach and then kissed her softly.

"I love you so much" He told her.

"I love you too" she told him back.

**~Months later~**

"Naruto-kun don't do that!" Hinata whined.

"I thought you wanted some ice cream?" Said Naruto confused as he stopped scooping the icecream into the bowl.

"I did but you took it out of the pint and now the bowl has touched my ice cream!" She said back.

Naruto looked at her like this -,- (A/N: how do I explain that?)

He put the icecream from the bowl back into the pint.

"I'm sorry, here" he handed her the pint and a spoon.

She took it and stared at it.

She looked at Naruto and started eating it slowly with a pouty look.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I told you...it touched the bowl" she mumbled.

Naruto smirked as he watched her eat.

He sometimes laughed at how she acted these days not to mention the fact that Hinata was moody and had the weirdest cravings.

Fried Squid with Gummi bears, Miso Ramen with Rice cakes, Pork and Chocolate, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice cream and brownies, Chips and hot chocolate- he could think on and on and on.

What confused him the most was how half of these things didn't even make any sense!

Pork and chocolate? What the hell is that about?!

However he laughed whenever he heard what she was in the mood for, and sometimes things required quite the search.

But there's nothing he wouldn't do for the love of his life and their unborn child.

* * *

><p>Finish!<p>

I know its a cheesy ending, lol but I gotta say this was one of my favorite chapters! (Even though its pretty short)

New Story Soon!

Much Love, thanks for reading.


End file.
